Darkest Before Dawn
by Liz I am
Summary: Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid are abducted by human traffickers and are presumed dead. Three years later, the team gets a call they could be alive and suddenly it's a race against time to find them alive.
1. Chapter 1

Agent Morgan and Agent Reid have been missing for three years; three long and horrible years. While the team still holds out hope they're alive, they know that the grim reality is that their friends may well be dead. On the three year anniversary of their abduction, Gideon gets a call that leads him to believe the boys may be alive after all. But will they find them before the unsubs strike?

* * *

A/N: TW for story: Abuse, torture, rape, human trafficking. Not all in this chapter but all will be mentioned at some point - may or may not be in detail. You have been warned.

Enjoy.

* * *

Three years. Three years ago today, he and Reid had been abducted. It was hard to believe that they were still alive. But they were. He smiled softly at Reid, who smiled softly back. Morgan turned back to facing the wall before throwing down his cards. "I've got jack," he muttered.

"Me too," Reid added, throwing his down before looking at the boy sitting next to them. The boy was seventeen, the youngest male escort there. "What about you?" he asked, nodding towards the boy.

"One ace, no matches." The boy threw down the cards. "They're going to be busy tonight," he muttered, rubbing his hands over the name on his arm that read Jason. It was the boy's own name. Morgan and Reid had identical brands, but theirs read their street names.

Morgan sighed before patting him awkwardly on the back. "I know, kid. I know."

Reid sighed, "Yeah..." he looked out at the window. Morgan and Reid had been abducted three years ago, and had been auctioned off on an auction block that specialized in finding "unique human beings." The team had done their best to find them, Morgan and Reid knew, but the unsubs were part of a group that were criminal masterminds.

The group operated around the world, kidnapping individuals - people - who stood out in anyway. Not all at once; just one here and there. They couldn't be obvious. They would hunt the people down, and they would then catch them and sell them to high profit for a bidder. Bidders, of course, could do whatever they wanted with the victim, and most times the things they requested, were, well, rather unsavory.

Reid and Morgan had sold as a pair, and the fact that they were profilers who worked for the FBI hadn't gone unnoticed. While a large few people seemed disinterested, one group won - obviously. Reid and Morgan were sold for $750,000 to a pair of criminals who operated a brothel in the Red Light District in Amsterdam. The brothel claimed having two 'tough-as-nails' people would bring more people to their brothel. Unluckily for Reid and Morgan, they were right.

The brothel they were at operated two unique operations. First, they presented as a semi-legal brothel to customers and clients. The clients were routinely inspected, and many were moved up to what were considered Level Two Clients. Level Two clients were the slightly more - okay, very much more - sadistic bastards that Morgan and Reid got to deal with. The requests that these men made were illegal, but the brothel, already dabbling in illegal activities, didn't care.

For a slight fee of $50,000 monthly, you could have your pick of whatever slave you wanted anytime you wanted to visit the brothel. Many of these wanted someone beyond your average run of the mill brothel boy or girl - they wanted someone special.

These were the people Morgan and Reid got to deal with. Morgan ran a hand over his hand absentmindedly. His knuckles were still sore from his last night's client, who had taken great pleasure in trying to remove his fingerprints. He sighed, wishing that he and Reid could escape; that their friends were still alive. He shook off his thoughts and glanced at the boy sitting next to him.

The boy they were sitting with was seventeen and he handled mostly Tier One Clients. Morgan knew they'd be in his shoes if not for the fact that the man still didn't trust them after three years.

It was probably best the individual didn't trust them. The only reason that Morgan and Reid were compliant now - well, there were a few reasons. Firstly, the person running this thing had their passports and all identification. Secondly, the systematic wear and tear on them had really worn them down - they couldn't keep resisting.

And finally, because the individual running the ring had killed the entire team. All because Morgan refused to obey with one of the man's orders and handcuff himself.

 _Flashback - Two Months into abduction, June 1st, 2010_

" _Handcuff yourself," the man ordered Morgan. Morgan looked at him, swallowed and shook his head no. Reid ordered his affirmation of Morgan's decision. They'd been trying to test the unsub for any sign of weakness. They wanted out._

 _It had been a long time since the auction block, and Morgan and Reid were still kept mostly in the dark. They had no idea why the unsub had gotten them. The first month they'd been sold and they'd been living with this man for a month._

 _Morgan shook his head again as the unsub threw the handcuffs at him. "I said put them on, Morgan."_

 _Morgan swallowed, "No." It was the first time he'd resisted the unsub since Reid's beating a week earlier._

" _Either put them on or I'll kill your team."_

 _Morgan swallowed and looked at Reid, not knowing what to do at all. When Morgan didn't immediately comply, the man shrugged and slammed the door._

" _I feel like we've won the battle and lost the war," Reid remarked._

That had been over two and a half years ago, and since then Reid and Morgan's life had been nothing short of a living hell. They'd had proof the team had been murdered - or at least very good faked video footage. Since then they'd been bounced around from brothel to brothel, and flaunted as special agents that would do anyone's bidding.

Morgan had grown used to it somewhat. He didn't like it; he never would, escorting and rough sex had never been his ideal of a good time. When said sex was forced, that did not help either. Reid hadn't really gotten used to it, but he'd endured just as Morgan had.

"Three year anniversary today," Reid whispered. It was the three year anniversary of their abduction. Morgan was honestly surprised the two of them were still alive. While they couldn't fix what happened for their team, all they could do was live through their memory and make sure nobody else got hurt.

* * *

THE ELEVATOR DINGED as Hotch came into the bullpen. "JJ, Garcia, Prentiss, pack your bags and get your passports."

"Passports?" JJ asked, grabbing hers and looking at it. "Um, Hotch?"

"We got a lead on Derek and Morgan. Agents Zen and Rilke will be here and handle things in the states until further notice."

Garcia came running, her passport and purse clutched in her hand. "He's lucky I even brought it to work today," she muttered before grabbing her too-go bag.

Minutes later they were in the plane. "So what do we know?" Prentiss asked as Hotch grabbed a cup of coffee.

"They took this picture of Morgan at a brothel in Amsterdam," Gideon said. "An undercover came in, requested a special client. Took him a few tries, but he finally got one. Tells Morgan he's into 'specialties' and starts snapping pictures. Gets them, runs them through whatever thing - and calls me. Naturally, I alerted the rest of you. The tricky part here is, we can't just raid this thing right away - we need to figure out where Reid is, if Reid's still alive, and why Morgan of all people is being compliant."

"I mean it has been three years," Prentiss remarked. "People change - but you're right..." she added hastily, seeing the frown form on Garcia's face.

"Right, it's been three years. You know how human traffickers work: they beat down people's will and force them to be compliant. We also need to figure out what they're holding over Morgan and what's really going on. If they've kidnapped two FBI agents, it's likely other things are involved too."

Garcia sighed as she sat down. "I just hope Reid's alive," she muttered.

Murmurs of agreements came from across the room.

* * *

Alright, folks, so hope you enjoyed. Goal is to update this this weekend. If you liked it, let me know; this is my first time publishing on this acct.

Note: I will showcase one 'reviewer's choice' whump scene in the next chapter. You have a choice: Derek whump or Reid whump? Leave your vote in the reviews.

Thanks,

I Write Guud


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the response and reviews. Special thanks to tlcroft, emat90, and kateryne1. I had two votes for Reid whump and one vote for Derek whump, so I'll do a little bit of both - you'll see. Also, tlcroft, thanks for the idea. I did proofread it multiple times but am only human - I will have to try your idea out this time. Thanks for noticing the mistake!

" _Though I saw it coming, it still hurts."_ \- Unknown

* * *

ROSSI MET THEM at the airport. He had been helping ever since the two left, helping to fill the gap that the two men had left. He had been on his way to the office when he'd gotten Gideon's call.

They boarded the plane and sat down. Garcia sat down on the sofa, holding the picture of Morgan that the agent had taken. "Who is this agent?" she asked. "That we're meeting?"

"He'll be meeting us when we touch down. Agent Nathaniel Barnes," Hotchner said as he leaned against the seat. "He was the one who ran Morgan's face through the database of missing persons - said he looked American."

"Aren't Reid and Morgan old for traffickers to take, if that is what this is about?" Prentiss asked, sitting down. "Not to mention most go after women and not men... and younger individuals. And it's odd that this is in Amsterdam, of all places; prostitution is legal there."

"More women than men are prostitutes, but it's been profiled that 70% of the arrests are women and 20% men, so you can't eliminate it entirely," Rossi remarked. "And yes, they would be old, but older have been taken. And you are right; prostitution is legal there - however it's unfortunately still common to abduct, kidnap and force workers; sometimes there sometimes other places."

"And the other 10%?" Prentiss asked, raising her eyebrow as she brushed some crumbs off of her shirt.

"Unicorns," Gideon muttered under his breath as he sat down the paper. "These unsubs are skilled. They have to be to take not one but two federal agents. They must have had a purpose; surely they know that Reid and Morgan are agents by now. I doubt they'd leave them in an Amsterdam brothel if they were really after them for information."

"Unless forcing them to serve clients was their way of forcing them to talk," Rossi said, "But you're right - it's been three years. We need a timeline... Starting with how long has this group have them; have they been moved around; and such..." He let off a trail. "Have they been sold; and if so, how often..."

"We're assuming Reid is alive because Morgan is," JJ said. She carefully sent a look to Garcia, who sighed. "We need to consider the possibilities. He may be dead, he may be alive; in reality they may have been separated. Did the agent say he saw anyone like Reid?"

"No, but he's been at that brothel only a few times and was surprised they let him see a 'level two boy' as he put it. So it's possible Reid is there."

"Boy?" Garcia asked, arching her eyebrow as her hands flew to her computer. The term surprised her.

"The brothel operates in two different known categories. Level One clients are the one timers, the people who just want a fling and a 'date'-"

"Sex run," JJ muttered under her breath as she flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"And they just want the 'normal' services. Level Two clients are loyal to the brothel and pay a $50,000 a month fee... He has rumors of this and he thinks he's confirmed them. The mere fact that we have a picture of Morgan, alive, is worth going to check out."

The team nodded.

* * *

Morgan groaned as he awoke, rubbing his throbbing head. "Ugh," he said.

"Late night?" Reid asked. They didn't get beds, they got blankets on the floor. They weren't even allowed cots. One time Reid had gone off and told the men the benefits of sleeping on cots and beds and hadn't been allowed food for two days.

"More like weird night," Morgan muttered.

"How so?" Reid asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My client didn't want sex."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Reid remarked, looking at Morgan. The two were alone in the room. Others had already gone off for breakfast. He sighed, "What happened?" He knew that Morgan wouldn't spill unless he asked.

"He just took pictures," Morgan said, raising an eyebrow. "Just pictures."

"Just pictures? That's unusual, but not unheard of. After all, 2% of the repeats I have are into -"

Morgan held up a hand, then lowered his voice. "Not even naked photographs. Just a lot of facial photographs."

"That's... that's odd," Reid said. "Personal collection, perhaps? Like a trophy?"

"These aren't unsubs here, Reid. If they were," Morgan said as he got on his socks, "I'd actually understand them."

"Well, we can still profile johns - we have before," Reid pointed out. Their profiling skills had given them a much-needed survival edge.

"Yeah," Morgan said. "I don't know, Reid - something about this whole situation. It was just... off."

"Off," Reid remarked.

"Yeah... Like, he seemed like he was trying to be one of those Good Guy Clients, but wasn't." A Good Guy Client was what Morgan referred to as a client who came, tried to do business with someone but couldn't even do it with Viagra. Sometimes the Good Guy Client would fly into a fit of rage and beat the prostitute.

"Hmm," Reid frowned. He quickly pretended to bow his head and be interested in tying their shoes when the brothel owner came in. Michael Jones was one of the harshest owners in all of Amsterdam - he believed in clients first and didn't really care about his boys. Michael smiled, coming to Reid.

"Client for you tonight, boy," he said. Reid backed away, not liking Michael's close stance.

"Y-yes sir?" he asked, trying to avoid looking him in the eyes. Morgan stepped up closer to him.

Michael smirked, and grabbed Reid by his shoulder and threw him against the wall. Reid tried to catch himself, but failed, falling to the floor. Morgan grabbed him and helped him back up while Michael smirked yet again. Reid took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"Look, pretty boy, you've gotta get more clients," Michael said. "I've been trying to allow you time to adapt and you've had way too long."

"I thought you booked my clients," Reid said.

"You aren't getting repeats," Michael retorted, grabbing him by his shoulder. Reid winced as it was yanked back.

"Stop," Morgan shouted, causing Michael's attention. Michael swung towards him and shoved him back against the wall.

"You," Michael muttered under his breath as he grabbed his weapon and drew it, pointing at Morgan, "Are the bane in my side. You know that?"

"And you're mine, but you don't see me complaining," Morgan retorted. Michael grabbed him and shoved him to the floor before shoving his gun in Morgan's face.

"No food for two days, double shifts, I find all your clients. I don't want to hear a word out of your mouth. If I do, you'll be sorry," Michael snarled, his face red and his eyes filled with hate. He waved his gun at Reid, "Stay." He grabbed Morgan and despite Morgan's protests, shoved him in the closet and tying his hands, even as Morgan tried to fight back. He slammed the door shut before grabbing Reid by his hair and dragging him up the stairs.

"What have I told you about back talking to me?" Michael demanded.

"I w-wasn't back talking to you - that w-would imply I was being argue-" Reid winced as he was slapped. He flushed as he felt heat rise to his face and he was shoved to the floor. He cried out as his palms scraped the floor.

"Too bad," Michael deadpanned as he grabbed Reid's arm and twisted it until he heard a sharp snap. Reid let out a harsh scream, causing Michael to let a chuckle escape. "You know, if I preferred males, I'd make you mine," he whispered.

Reid felt his stomach drop.

"But I don't prefer males." With that he grabbed Reid by his hair again and threw him against the wall, "Stay there until I have a use for you, understood?" he snarled before bringing the butt of his gun up against Reid's head.

That was the last thing Reid remembered before everything went black.

* * *

A/N:

Hope you enjoyed - more whump next chapter (including a bit more Reid).

 **Would you rather see Reid or Morgan with a 'client'? Vote now!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Warning for a 'client' scene (no explicit sex), and details about what the two boys have been through. Thx for reviews!

 _Pain is temporary, quitting is forever. -Lance Armstrong_

* * *

Reid was shaking as he took off this shirt. He didn't trust this client and he didn't know why; he'd been with clients hundreds of times of times before. He'd been sexually molested, assaulted, rape, had sex with women and men, been beaten, and he had been deprived of water for two days and been without food for up to two weeks at a time. He'd had someone try and cut off his finger and someone else shoot his foot. He shuddered at that memory.

 _Flashback_

" _What happened, Reid?" Morgan questioned, looking at his foot. The bullet hadn't hit it dead on or things would be a lot worse. Even though when they worked, Reid and Morgan went by different aliases, when off shift, they called each other by their real names. It kept things normal._

" _H-he shot me," Reid gasped as the client ran down the stairs. He wasn't even sure how or why Morgan was here. It was their first year at the brothel and they were working with the worst of the worst clients... case in point, this asshole._

" _He did what?" Morgan asked, his jaw dropping as he rushed over to Reid's side. "I have to stop the bleeding," he said. Michael came in after him and grabbed Morgan by the t-shirt, pulling him close._

" _What if I want him to bleed?" Michael sneered. Reid winced, laying his head down as he gasped for breath. Michael was the leader of the brothel and hated them both with a passion. He'd bought them because he had been busted by a fed the one time he was in America and hated them both; thus, he was determined to make Reid and Morgan pay._

" _He can loose some blood but not tons. He's worth more alive than dead," Morgan snapped, shooting Reid a look that said 'sorry.'_

" _What if," Michael smiled, grabbing Morgan by the back of his neck, "I took Reid to the hospital?"_

 _Morgan removed Michael's hand ever-so-slightly. "Hm... Hospital." He wanted Reid to go and he knew that Reid would know that. However, he didn't want to appear too eager. Michael loved it when people were overly eager, especially the people under him. He took great pleasure in crushing them under his foot._

" _Yes." Michael smiled and grabbed Reid by his arm, twisting it so hard he screamed. "Agree to do whatever I want for the night and I'll take him to the hospital. Otherwise, I'll shoot him again myself." With that he snapped Reid's arm in half._

" _No! No, it's a deal. Don't - don't hurt him," Morgan said, standing up as he allowed himself to be cuffed._

 _Michael raised an eyebrow. "Good boy," he said, grabbing Morgan by his arms and pulling him out of the room. Morgan didn't try to resist, fearing for Reid even as he was moved into another part of the building and knocked unconscious._

 _End flashback_

So why did this person, of all of them, make him so uncomfortable? Reid swallowed as the person turned to him. He tended to think of all his clients as unsubs; it was a coping mechanism that allowed this to treat what situation he was in as... well, less than the hell it really was.

The person smiled at him - he'd called himself Kenny, but instructed Reid not to use his real name. "Sit down," Kenny smiled at Reid as he shoved him onto the floor. Reid winced and allowed himself to be shoved. Kenny rolled him over. "Wanna get passionate?" he taunted, his voice a smirk. As he grabbed the belt on Reid's pants, he added, "By the way, you don't have a choice."

* * *

\- Later The Next Morning -

"Hi. I'm Agent Hotchner, this is Agent Rossi, Prentiss, JJ and Garcia." Hotchner had gotten permission for Garcia to act as an Agent Abroad - he'd wanted her to be able to gain the same clearance they had if needed.

"Pleasure to meet you. Sorry it's under these circumstances," the agent said. "Agent Nathaniel Barnes." He lead the team into their private meeting room. "I've been working these streets. We know the particular brothel they're in has been, well, less than honest. However, we've had reason to believe they've been exploiting workers, so my team investigated. We're in charge of investigating sex crimes in the area that target children. When I ran across the brothel, I became interested in learning about their 'Rank Two Clients,' since they offer them. I was expecting more of an application, but apparently all you have to do is pay the $50,000 a month and you're in." He blinked, "Sorry."

Hotchner nodded as the team all sat down. "So, you've seen Morgan just the once?"

"Yes- the rest of those pictures are in those files as I showed you them. There aren't a ton; I played it like a Good Guy Client and left."

"Good Guy Client?" JJ asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Good Guy Clients just need a release, generally - they don't have a consensual partner of their own, so rather than, well, you know - they go to a brothel. They try. They can't do it. They usually enjoy the foreplay more than the actual act itself. Sometimes they'll get angry and beat the client, other times they'll just leave."

"What was Morgan's state of mind when you were there with him?" Rossi asked.

"He seemed shaken, probably about something recent. I'd been sitting at the bar most of the night. I had asked for their strongest person, because I wanted to see the other side of their clientele. They told me their strongest person was on the Tier Two table, and requested I spoke with the manager. I did and they told me about the Tier Two Package. For $50k a month, you can see three people a week, with only a fee of $100 an hour if you wanna see others. They are special people dedicated to level two clients."

Rossi nodded. "Continue."

"He gave me Morgan after I said I wanted to start out by taking photos, then show to my friend, then bring a freind in to have fun. Morgan wasn't told about the second part, I don't think; I didn't tell him and I doubt the manager did either. Morgan seemed weirded out when all I did was take photos."

"Did he have any scarring that you could see?"

"Just a brand with the initials S.R.D.M, you can see that here-" the agent said, pointing to it.

"This was carved into his skin at one point," Hotch muttered, feeling sick. "Upper right shoulder - by someone else, I'd assume."

"I didn't know what SRDM stood for, but I took a picture of it anyway. I had to tell him I liked his scars."

"Spencer Reid Derek Morgan," Garcia said after examining it. "I doubt Reid would have done this though, even if it was Derek's request."

Rossi nodded, "Did he refer to Morgan by name?"

"No, brothel boys as they call them usually have street names. Morgan's current one is Brayden... I think."

Rossi nodded.

The agent checked his watch. "I'm scheduled to meet him with a friend later tonight for 'some fun'; who are you sending with me?" he asked.

* * *

Morgan was bartending that night. He generally didn't mind bartending, that allowed him to keep an eye on Reid. He was only allowed to bartend on nights Reid was working, most likely so he couldn't plan to somehow allow someone to cover for him so the two could get away. He was supposed to work the bartending shift from now until whatever time his client showed up.

Reid slipped through the corners, weaving towards him. "Two vodkas," he said, placing the individual's credit card down. He lowered his voice, "One very _light_ vodka, and one _very_ heavy, please."

Morgan nodded, "You okay?"

"Obviously," Reid muttered with a sigh. "Thanks," he said. He frowned when he saw two men walk in. "Thanks." With that he left the table.

Morgan shook his head as the two men came to sit down. Inwardly, his stomach clenched; he recognized one as the person from the other night that had been so intent on photographing him. He turned his back on the two and began to mix someone else's drink before serving it to them.

"Can I get you two anything?" Morgan asked them.

"Yeah," his repeat said, "Two waters and whatever's most expensive on the menu."

Morgan frowned at the request, knowing that the person was trying to show off. He put the order in for the food and brought back the two waters. "It'll be out shortly."

"And, of course," the person said, grabbing Morgan's shirt, "You'll be on the menu in just a bit won't you?"

His stomach clenched as he tried to back away a bit. "Yes. But not _yet_ ," he said. He was bartending until ten, dammit, if he had any say in the matter.

"Right. Ten o'clock... in twenty minutes." Morgan ignored the smirk as he served the two their food. "My friend and I want a room without cameras. Book us," he said, throwing his card at Morgan.

"How long?" Morgan asked, clenching his teeth. He hated it when people treated him like he was furniture. He really should be used to it by now, but it wasn't something you really got used too.

"Overnight, obviously. Too special to pass up an opportunity with... a fine specimen."

Morgan rang up the purchase and handed it to him. All too soon he was forced to leave the bar and go upstairs with the two men.

 _He could handle whatever. He really, honestly could._

* * *

Weigh In: Who Did The Agent Choose to Go With?

LOVE YOUR REVIEWS. HIT THAT BUTTON. Ideas welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Mad thanks to all my reviewers. So happy to see that more are reviewing as every idea gives me more feedback. While this chapter is light on whump be rest assured that there will be much, much more in the next chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

It was absolutely exhausting, Reid thought, to sit down. Or maybe he was just tired and sitting down didn't give him any more energy; he was just simply overwhelmingly tired. He'd just gotten off shift. Robin, another brothel girl, nudged him. "You alright?" she asked. "You look like you're about to pass out."

"Michael wouldn't let me eat dinner, just hungry and tired," Reid said as he leaned against the wall. Robin was one of the few who he and Morgan trusted. He and Morgan had been at this location for just over five months.

Robin handed him two granola bars. "I suspected as much, so I stole this for you. Where's Morgan?" she asked.

"Client," Reid said, "Supposedly an overnight booking."

"Hmm, been awhile since he's been booked overnight, sure, but why do you say supposedly?"

"The two people who were with them looked like they'd rather spend the night sleeping than playing. The guy who was with him reminded me of..." Reid sighed,he knew exactly where the person reminded him from. He was someone who was famous for writing books - Rossi something. Reid was really hoping he was wrong, though, because he couldn't imagine such an agent flaunting himself in a brothel.

But then again, why the hell would the many be here from America? That made no sense. "Anyway. They just struck me like they'd rather be asleep."

Robin shrugged, studying her shoes. "A few Viagra, and that might change."

"True." Reid yawned. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just tired, rough night. Whips aren't fun."

"Tell me about it. Did you know the crack of a whip is actually a sonic boom?" Reid asked, leaning back against the wall as he covered his lap with his blanket.

"What? No, I forget you have a photographic memory," she said with a sigh. "I'm glad I got to move in here, the girl's room fucking sucks."

"Well, this room smells more so it's not all roses."

"I'll take a room smelling more over drama," Robin said with a sigh as she looked at Reid before studying his face. "OK, out with it. What's on your mind?"

"I just remember being an FBI agent, and wishing I wasn't weak and allowing these guys to just - do whatever, you know?"

Robin shook her head. "Trust me, being a prostitute doesn't make you weak - not even a forced prostitute. It doesn't matter what you did or didn't do in your former life either. Someone shows up, says they'll kill whoever and do whatever - you listen to them. It's not weakness, it's simply self-preservation."

"You've thought about this a lot," Reid remarked.

"Been a prostitute seven years," Robin said as a few others trickled into the room. She frowned as she looked at Reid. "You know, Morgan asked me to book a room without cameras."

"Without cameras?" Reid asked, watching Robin flick her blonde hair. "I thought you and he took care of all that."

"Yeah, no room is without cameras now. It's like a code, really - I think I've told you this before but perhaps not. See, if someone asks for a room without cameras, there's two reasons: one, the client has requested it and two they want someone checking up on them."

"And?" Reid prompted.

"Well, I thought Morgan requested it because the client did ask... But now I'm not so sure."

"You want to go check up on him."

"Yes."

* * *

Morgan sat down on the floor as he watched the two men talk. He didn't recognize either and didn't mind being ignored. He hated all-night gigs, they were never fun. They didn't even pay that well, and you usually had to work the next night too. Morgan inwardly groaned as he realized his debt was still at $200,000. The debt system was such a crapshit and very, very illegal. But when they took away all your documents, killed your friends and threatened to kill more...

The grey-haired man sat down next to him. "Your street name is Brayden?" he said.

"Yes," Morgan said, tense.

"I thought you requested the room without cameras."

"I did."

"Then what's this?" the man asked.

"We have no rooms without film monitoring. We have rooms without cameras," Morgan defended himself, wincing as he had no doubt of what would happen next.

"Film monitoring sounds similar to cameras to me, why didn't you state that?" the man stated, glaring at him as he crossed his arms.

"Because you didn't ask, and I'm not psychic."

"I'll be back," the second man added. He was the one who had been there the first night. "Gotta call in a favor."

Morgan's stomach churned, sometimes Michael would take out the cameras but that request had to be run by him. _God, he was so fucking dead._

"You shouldn't have lied," he said as he patted Morgan on the head. Morgan didn't move, even though he cringed as he was touched.

"Yeah, all of the rooms come with cameras, special requests have to go through me. Morgan should know that, of all people," Michael said as he came into the room. He grabbed Morgan and flung him back at the baseboard of the wall. I'll leave that for you to deal with, but allow me to disconnect them. Just a moment." He smiled, then added, "Morgan is _always_ allowed to be seen without them." He quickly swept all of them and then left the room.

The two men spent some time looking around, and Morgan groaned, hoping he wouldn't at least need to go to the urgent care after this. Not that that would ever happen. The only time they were allowed out was when they were being moved. Oh, and that one time Reid had been taken to the hospital ages ago. The client hadn't even been banned for shooting Reid in the foot.

When they finished whatever they were doing, they sat down. The gray-haired man looked at him. "You used to work for the FBI."

"Correct." It was a commonly known fact, he lost nothing by revealing that.

"So why are you here?"

"Because you've booked me overnight," Morgan deadpanned. This was going to be a long night if they kept asking shitty personal questions. "Do you get erections by playing the twenty questions game, or do you want blackmail material? My answers may vary."

"You'd rather have rough sex than answer questions? That could be arranged," his repeat said.

"I just want to know why you're here. You're not a good guy client and you don't want to have sex with me - so why are you here?"

"Just checking on a favor is all," the man said.

"Are you law enforcement or something?" Morgan asked. He knew it wasn't uncommon for law enforcement to case the joint and arrest people for no reason whatsoever. Generally, the false law enforcement would arrest the person, beat him badly, then turn him back into the abuser.

"What if we were?"

Morgan's head leaned against the ceiling. This was just not his night. "Then I'd say I'm fucking screwed."

With that the person smirked before shrugging, "I think we're done here." With that he slammed the door shut and the other person followed.

Morgan stared after them, wondering what the hell was going on and what he was going to get punished for.

Then his heart seized. Reid. _Fuck_. He grabbed the back door and finding it locked, yelled, "What do you want, you bastards? Come back! I swear to god-" but he sighed, grabbing the handle as he raced down the stairs. The men simply checked out and left.

"What was that about?" Reid asked him, following Robin to the front desk.

"I don't know, but it was weird..." He sighed as he let his voice trail off. "Come on, let's get some rest."

"Thought that was an all-night client."

Morgan shook his head to Reid and motioned for him to follow him. Reid, Morgan and Robin went to the basement.

"Think they were undercover," Morgan told Reid, "wouldn't touch me and just asked questions."

"That's pretty typical of do-good law enforcement," Robin said. "That and they also don't tip."

"What is the law enforcement like in this area? I've heard various different things, mostly that it can be good but that it's skewed heavily towards the brothel owners," Reid said.

"It generally is. People like that will go undercover all the time. If you complain that they're hurting you or holding you without your passport they'll inform Michael." Robin removed the corner of her shirt and a scar revealed MHN. "Meghan. She died because of that."

"Duly noted," Reid remarked.

* * *

"What happened?" Prentiss asked as Rossi and the agents came back. Rossi sat down and opened a Dr. Pepper while the other agent said he'd let them be, then closed the door.

"Well, Morgan's alive. I suspect Reid's alive too," Rossi said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I saw someone that looked like the picture in the bar, but moreover Morgan was compliant yet somewhat combatant. It was almost like he wanted to launch out and attack us, but couldn't with someone there. Would that fit with the relationship he had with Reid?"

"Morgan can be overprotective," Prentiss nodded. "He'd be trying to protect Reid for sure, especially if Reid has gotten hurt because of his actions before, which is likely. You didn't reveal you were an agent, I assume."

"Of course not. There were cameras in the room even though we requested a camera free room. Morgan told us some bullshit about how he knew all rooms were covered with a camera, and that he assumed we didn't want to see any."

"Probably a lie they're encouraged to tell," Hotch suggested, "Would make sense; they would want to keep an eye on their clients and their boys."

Rossi nodded. "It was a good move sending me in, he didn't recognize me. Unfortunately, we're not going to be able to ask questions unless we can get him or Reid away from the compound."

"Yeah," Hotch said. "So what we need to do is figure out exactly how they're controlling Reid and Morgan and why. We need to get a better look at how they work, which will be very, very hard to do."

"Unless one of us goes under," JJ suggested.

Hotch shook his head, "No, you'd be noticed right away. I doubt Morgan or Reid would be able to conceal their shock if they saw you - that's why we sent in Rossi."

JJ nodded, and Garcia spoke up. "I'm going to go see what I can find online about the brothel."

"I'll help," JJ added as she followed her.

* * *

Morgan groaned as he looked at Reid. "We've been summoned to a meeting with Michael," he said.

"Why? We've been being compliant, what does he have to meet with us about?" Reid asked even as he rubbed the sore spot on his arm. "We have been being compliant.. right?"

"What if that's what he's worried about - we're being too compliant?"

"More likely we're being moved again," Morgan said with a sigh.

Reid sighed, "Yeah, probably."

Michael came in then and sat down across for them. "Morgan. Reid." He leaned back in the chair and smiled. "There's rumor that one of your team survived the blast."

Reid and Morgan exchanged uneasy looks. "Yeah...?"

"And he's here, searching for you."

Morgan's stomach dropped, wondering who it was and how it was happening and how Michael was going to use this against them.

"And you're going to tell him that you want to be here and that he should fuck off," Michael smiled.

Morgan's stomach dropped as he looked at Reid, who had the same horror-struck look on his face. "H-he won't buy that,-"

"You don't even know who it is. Actually, I have to come clean about something. I lied." Michael smirked and grabbed Reid by his shoulder before grabbing him and holding a knife to his neck. "Your team never died."

Reid's eyes widened as he stared at Morgan, silently mouthing _what the fuck_ to him. Morgan tried not to reply anything.

Another man came in then dressed in a suit. "This is my organization's lawyer, Mr. Nichols. He will be taking you to the station and you will be telling them that you are free here, this is your life now, and that you are not to be bothered. Then we're moving you. I'll be moving Reid to the new location and you will meet him there as long as you're all well-behaved. Understood? Otherwise," Michael said, grabbing Reid, and aiming a gun at his head, "Something might happen."

"Got it," Morgan said, his jaw clenched.

* * *

A/N: What do you think will happen next? What do you think of what's happened so far?

Here's a challenge for you: How do you think the team will react to Morgan's statements?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's the next installment. Enjoy!

 _Nothing kills you like your mind-_ unknown

* * *

Morgan's jaw was tight as he walked into the office, frowning as he realized the lawyer was white. While it didn't matter to him, he hoped it wouldn't matter to anyone else either. He'd had more than his fair share of clients - Morgan just shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Before he'd come in, the lawyer had whispered to him, " _If things don't go exactly as planned, I will call and they will kill Reid instantly. If I don't call, they'll kill Reid. Got it?"_

Morgan closed his eyes; he couldn't deal with Reid dying. "I need to speak with Agent Hotchner," he told the front desk clerk, who looked like someone who couldn't be bothered to do more than chewing gum (which she was doing right at that second).

"And you are?"

"He knows me by Morgan," Derek said as he leaned back and crossed his arms slightly, trying not to get annoyed by this girl.

The blonde bubble gum chewing girl raised her eyebrows. "And?"

"I'm his lawyer, dear. We need to speak to Agent Hotchner, please." He put his hand on Derek's elbow, probably a silent reminder for him not to run away.

"I'm Agent Hotchner with the FBI. Thank you, Martina. Can you please come back with me?" he asked. "Just Agent Morgan," he added, and Morgan hoped he could see how uncomfortable he was with this man and exactly how _close_ the man was.

Morgan swallowed, _for Reid. I can do this for Reid. He's done more for me_. "No... he's my l-lawyer." He purposely stuttered on the word lawyer, knowing Hotch would pick it up.

"Right, of course." Hotch led them to a closed window, and Morgan could see the rest of the team waiting. He didn't get a chance to see the reactions of the team, though, before he was moved behind what he presumed to be a two-way window.

The lawyer smiled at Agent Hotchner. "You've been following my client far and long and he wants you to stop. Agent Morgan has moved on from his life with the FBI. He has told me he regrets being unable to sign a release form, and I've prepared two here; one for Agent Morgan who signed it and one for Agent Reid, who also signed it. Both boys are happy in their lives here at Amsterdam and would request that you don't talk to them, you don't follow them, you don't interact with them."

"Morgan?" Hotch asked, his voice calm and steady. Much to Morgan's relief, he knew Hotch was underacting intentionally. That meant Hotch didn't buy the many's story for a minute. How could he sneak in a code word, code phrase, something?

"Yes, sir that's correct. Reid apologizes he was unable to make it today but he was with..." Morgan paused, unsure how to word it, then the idea formed in his head, "A a client."

"What he means is, Mr. Hotchner-"

"Agent Hotchner," Hotch corrected and Morgan inwardly felt a sense of relief. Hotch really wasn't buying the guy's bullshit.

" _Agent_ Hotchner, is that Reid could not be here today. I am sure you will want to speak with him so I'd be happy to bring him to the building."

"Good." Hotch looked at Morgan. "Is what he is saying true?"

Morgan nodded, "Y-yes, sir." He made sure to stutter again.

Agent Hotchner sighed, then looked at Morgan. "You sure you can't talk to me alone-"

"Would you like me to file charges of you coercing my client?"

"No. I'll file the motion to dismiss him from the FBI. It was good working with you, Morgan."

Morgan knew it was happening but it was still a shock as he followed the lawyer asshole sleazebag out to the car before moving him out.

Hotch walked out the door of the interrogation room and grabbed Rossi. "Rossi, get me the make and model of the car they're driving please." Rossi nodded and walked out the back door.

"You don't buy the bullshit, then, do you?" Garcia asked, her hands still clenched from the shock.

"No. Morgan was scared, something was off. He only stuttered on two words, too: yes when I asked him if he was sure of resigning to the FBI and once when he mentioned the word lawyer. I'm fairly certain those were the two times he was lying to me."

JJ frowned. "So you're saying he used stuttering as a way too-"

"Say he wasn't being completely honest, correct." Hotchner sighed. "We have the lawyer's face - he's got to be involved in this somehow. My guess is they'll move Morgan and Reid so I need a list, somehow, of the best possible choices. Is that something you can do for me Garcia?"

"Already on it," Garcia remarked. "Huh, this is interesting."

"What?"

"That sleezeball lawyer - got his photo from the security camera - is listed as being co-owner of four brothels, including the brothel that you guys went to check out with Morgan."

"See if Morgan and Reid are listed as working at that brothel," JJ said as she sat down next to Garcia.

"No dice, makes sense. They wouldn't want to advertise our two big bad boys are working for them if things weren't on the up and up, would they?" Garcia asked.

"Black four door sedan, no plates. Should I put it a bolo out on it anyway?"

"No, we need them thinking that we believe them. Will give us more freedom to investigate if they feel less threatened. If they feel threatened they'll likely run or get confrontational, neither of which are good. Garcia, can you cross-reference Morgan's and Reid's names with all of the four?"

"Cross-referencing… nothing."

"Wait, what was his street name? Brayden? Try that."

"Got one hit for Brayden and that is most definitely not Reid," Garcia said. "They aren't required to upload lists so I'm just going by what's on their site."

"Garcia, go to the sites and see if they have any advertisements about the Level Two services," Hotchner said.

"OK. I'm on it," Garcia said as the team went into the meeting room. She sighed, wondering what was going on in Morgan's mind.

* * *

"You did a good job," the lawyer smirked as he grabbed Morgan's upper arm. "Didn't expect you to go through it without raging. Michael will be disappointed."

"Didn't want to let you down," Morgan deadpanned as they pulled into the lot of the same brothel. "Why are we back here?"

"Because I'm picking something up. Stay in the car," he ordered. He left his cell phone in the front seat and he went in.

Deciding he didn't care if it was a trap, Morgan prayed Garcia's cell phone was the same as he remembered. He dialed the numbers and hoped she'd answer.

"Garcia, master of all things technology - who's this?"

"Garcia, baby, it's me. I stole someone's phone and can't talk for long but please, please, tell Hotch I didn't mean what I said ok? They said if I didn't they'd kill Reid."

"Tracing call now. Do you know where you're at?"

"Yeah, I'm at the brothel but they're being moved. But Garcia, I don't know where Reid is. They said if I said that they'd kill Reid." Morgan sighed, "I can't stay on the phone - I have to go."

"Morgan-" Garcia said as it cut off. She breathed a sigh of relief as the phone was still on, though. "HOTCH!" She yelled, not caring that he was in a meeting. She barged in. "Hotch. Now," she said. "Morgan just called."

"What?" Hotch asked, coming towards her.

"My cell-phone auto records calls, thanks to that creepy stalking incident back in '09. Anyway, Morgan called me. He said not to stop looking for him, that the lawyer thing was a trap, that he lied because he didn't know where Reid was and that they'd kill him if he said anything other than what they told him too."

"Fits the profile of controlling assholes," Rossi said as he stepped out of the room. The team members followed.

"Are you still getting a trace on the phone?" Hotch asked, rubbing his head. "Part of me wants to follow them but part of me is afraid that if we rescue Morgan and don't know where Reid is…"

"Agreed. I say we trace the phone, figure out where this guy ends up. I think you're right - they've kept Reid and Morgan alive for this long - they'll probably continue to keep them alive and won't kill them."

"Probably," Garcia muttered, wringing her hands. "Oooh, it stopped at one of the brothels on the list."

"Which is?"

"The _Good Guys Gone Bad_. Not actually registered as an official brothel, but -"

With that the team was gone.

"Well then," Garcia muttered as she returned to her tracking, "Good."

* * *

Morgan carefully erased the number from the phone and set it down, hoping the man wouldn't be getting a cell phone statement. He sighed as he looked out the window, careful to keep his forehead in a submissive posture. He and Reid had met the lawyer a few times before and had put together a semi-profile on him out of boredom.

They suspected the man was between the ages of 40-50, had a large wealth, presumably from the ring. The expensive leather suites that he wore suggested he wasn't afraid to hide his wealth. They also knew he enjoyed it when people were submissive, as he went only with who he considered to be the weakest of girls at the brothel.

"Back," the lawyer said and checked his phone. "Oh, good. You didn't touch it," he said with a smirk as he slipped it into his pocket.

"I have enjoyed working for the brothel and do not wish my position to be terminated," Morgan deadpanned with a straight face. The lawyer, he and Reid had observed, had one slight problem. He could not understand sarcasm. Reid and Morgan had used that to their advantage more than once.

"Good," the lawyer said. "Must feel better to get away from the FBI and all that bullshit huh?"

"Of course," Morgan lied smoothly as he bit his nail. He watched the road as they drove away, feeling more dejected and somewhat relieved. All he knew was he had to talk to Reid.

* * *

Reid groaned as he awoke, wondering where the hell he was. Oh, they'd moved. That was right. He could only hope Morgan was moved to the same place. He grimaced as he flashed back.

 _Flashback_

 _"What are you doing you idiot? Don't touch it," the man said as he shoved Reid into the back of the car. Reid didn't fight, knowing they had Morgan elsewhere._

 _"S-sorry," Reid said as he allowed himself to be shoved in._

 _"Sorry? Yeah, you're sorry. You know how your arm just healed? How would you feel if it was broken?"_

 _"No, please-"_

 _"Would you prefer a party of 5?"_

 _"No-, ple-"_

 _"Then you'll have to deal with that." With that Reid tried to pull his arm away only as the man grabbed him and snapped it like a twig._

Oh, yeah. That would explain the brace. Reid groaned as he hit his head against the wall, hoping Morgan would be back soon.

* * *

Hotch sighed as they pulled up to the hotel that was oh-so-conveniently located by the brothel. "JJ, see if they have any rooms here for us. Two, please."

JJ nodded and went in with Prentiss. "Buddy system in creepy-ass foreign places," Prentiss muttered under her breath even as she walked to the death and flashed a smile. "Hi, two hotel rooms available for tonight?" she asked.

The woman at the desk did a check. "And what type of level of service would you like with those rooms?"

"Um. What are our options?" JJ asked, looking at Prentiss.

"Two beds, one bed?"

"Two," JJ said, "On both. Thanks." She did the paperwork and walked out to the car, giving the second key card to Hotch. The team went upstairs while Prentiss went back to the station to grab Garcia.

"Thoughts?" She asked Hotch as they checked into their room. Hotch immediately started to check the room for bugs. When he found none, he turned to the team.

"The man who's been helping us," Hotchner declared, "Is in on it."


	6. Chapter 6

Derek Morgan groaned as he sat down next to Reid. "Any idea where we are?"

Reid shook his head. "No, but we're not that far. It felt like ten, twenty minutes; somewhere in there."

Morgan nodded and leaned up against the corner, sighing. "I doubt they'll let us work for a bit."

"Probably not. Would explain the small size of the room; they don't want to arouse suspicions." Morgan sighed and coughed again. "Shit…" he muttered.

"What happened?" Reid asked, concerned.

"I think I broke my rib…" Morgan winced, then shook his head. "No, I don't think they broke it… I guess it just feels like it."

 _Flashback_

" _He was good, didn't even make any phone calls when he had the opportunity," the lawyer remarked, "But I'm pretty sure that's only because we said we'd punish Reid."_

" _What do you think we should do about that?" Michael asked with a smile. Morgan didn't dare move._

" _I think… we should teach him who's boss."_

"What happened?"

"Got beaten." Morgan laid back against the wall as he looked at Reid. "I just feel screwed now. We know they're alive but we still can't get to them..."

"We can't give up though, Morgan," Reid whispered back. "We _will_ get back to them. They know we're alive, so we know they're alive... you know."

"Yeah, I know," Morgan said glumly as he fiddled with his wrist. "It's just frustrating, this whole time we thought that they were dead, but we knew there was a chance..."

"Yeah, we knew we also had to do what we did to survive Morgan - I don't think we have anything to feel guilty about," Reid said as he watched the door open. Robin and Jason, two of the others who had worked at their brothel, came in with blankets. The door was shut behind them.

"Wouldn't even give us pillows, the cheapskates," Jason muttered. "Or should I call them assholes?"

"Assholes works," Morgan muttered as he gratefully took the blanket. "So what's the news?"

"We're only serving special, tier-two request clients," Robin said with an exhale. "They were upset, and moved me and Jason - not sure why. Everyone else is staying at the other brothel."

"Do you two have anything in common?" Reid asked. "We could profile them, or adjust our profile of them rather."

"That's what you two used to do, right? Profile them?" Robin asked. "I mean, profile people? Like..."

"Yeah, we used to profile criminals for our job at the FBI."

"I remember the FBI from shows and shit," Jason said, tying his shoe. "I was also in America for a long time. That's where they kidnapped me, actually. See, my parents and I were American citizens and one day, they grabbed me out of my bed. I don't even know why they kidnapped me, but they took me here."

"America to Amsterdam? That's unusual," Reid remarked. "What about you Robin?"

Robin sighed, she'd never told anyone her story before. "I... never told anyone about it."

"It's not like we'll judge you," Jason said as he untied his shoe and started taking the laces out of it.

"I'm from America also, but I wasn't kidnapped out of my bed. I was at a party with a friend and was walking home and got kidnapped."

"It seems weird that they're taking people from America," Reid remarked. "I mean, ultimately, we're all from America, right? Robin, how old are you now? You said you've been in prostitution seven years?"

"Seventeen - ten when I was taken."

"Seventeen now, thirteen when I was taken," Jason said glumly. "What's your thoughts, profiler dude?"

"Someone has to be from America," Morgan remarked. "They knew that they we were FBI because we were auctioned off - but they put us with you which leads me to believe they knew we were from America."

"Well, I think most know that the FBI are from America... Given by what clients you're given. The question is why kidnap people from America at all? Other countries are much easier to abduct from," Jason said.

Both of the profilers smiled "You'd make a good profiler," Reid said with a smile. "You two work the floors more than we do. Where are most of the people from? Do they have people who want to be prostitutes and go to their own home every night?"

"Not really," Robin said with a shake of her head. "Most of them they force into this. They make more money that way. It's stupid because they've legalized prostitution."

"Morgan, what do you think Hotch thought of our resignation letters?" Reid asked him.

"Honestly, I don't think he bought it for a minute."

"Client for Reid," a voice said as they came in, grabbed Reid by the arm and left.

"I think they like Americans," Jason said carefully as he watched the brown door slam shut. "I don't know why though," he added.

"Maybe some of their clients are coming from America because prostitution is legal here and want Americanized clients? Alternatively, many people in America think this can't possibly happen to them... hmm," Morgan said with a shrug. "Anyway, it's something to think about."

* * *

Hotch sighed as he paced the room anxiously, hoping that Rossi would still not be known by the ring. "We have reason to believe that the many who was helping it is in on it. They could've gone to many stations; they came here. I'm sure they came here because they knew we were Reid's team. We just - it just - the dots just line up."

"I know, Hotch. Don't worry, your earlier explanation made sense." Garcia frowned. "I believe I've just proved you right, too."

"Oh?" Hotch asked, coming over to the computer and looking at it, seeing at the lawyer was the biological brother of the man who had been 'helping' them on the case. He immediately turned to JJ. "Get me Rossi on the phone. Now!"

* * *

"Yes, I want a Tier Two Boy," Rossi said at the front desk as he silenced his cell phone. "I believe my $50k entitles me to three of those a week."

"Yes, sir, it does," the woman said as her fingers flew over the keyboard. "We have four currently working in the brothel at the moment. One is with another client, but another boy is available. We have these four," she said, turning to him the monitor. Rossi sighed inwardly when he saw Reid and Morgan and another younger boy and girl.

"Which one is unavailable?"

"This one - he's only booked for two hours though-"

"Urges don't wait," Rossi said with a smirk, "If you know what I mean. I believe there's something in my notes about being able to request a room without cameras. I want one without cameras, and I want Morgan in there."

"Yes, sir. I'll have it ready for you in a moment." With that a few dings of a button and she left the desk. A few minutes later, Rossi could hear her voice down the hallway although he acted like he couldn't.

"Be nice, Brayden. Michael's already pissed at you for earlier," the woman said as she walked him down to Rossi. "Michael doesn't like moving boys rooms and you broke that. You're lucky you still service Tier Twos, so unless you want to be even more of a fucking slut, I suggest you do your damn best to keep this client happy. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'ma," Morgan said, although Rossi could tell from his tone of voice he could care less if this didn't happen. The words the woman used made him think she was probably one of the traffickers or at least knew of the darker side of the location. "I was unaware that being a prostitute made you a slut, though; I thought it was a job." There was a definite smirk in his voice as he said that and it made Rossi glad to know that Morgan still had a backbone even after three years of this shit.

"Don't back talk to me, focus on the job at hand. Slut," she added even as she came out of the room.

"I don't want to be serviced by a slut," Rossi said, knowing she had intended for him to hear those comments. He wanted to see her reaction to his statement.

"I apologize, sir. Morgan and I have personal history and I allowed it to interfere during our working hours. I can get another boy for you if you'd prefer?"

"No, that won't be necessary," Rossi said. "Which room?"

"Room 3355. This brothel is different from the last one you were at - the upper floors don't have cameras." It could have been just his imagination, but Rossi was sure that she smirked at Morgan as she said that.

Morgan followed Rossi obediently, although he looked like he wouldn't mind decking Rossi in the face and running. Rossi grabbed the room and opened the door. "You know," he said as he shut it and began scanning it for cameras, "You were my second choice."

"I'm sorry our first wasn't available," Morgan said. Rossi felt a slight sense of relief that at least their covers weren't totally blown. Or, well, not to Morgan.

"Did you know," Rossi said, "That I'm a federal agent?"

"And?" Morgan asked, his voice carefully edgy, as if he expected this to be a prank.

Rossi found the room to be vacant of bugs cameras or spy devices after a thorough sweep. He turned to Morgan. He hated how he had to play this, but he'd talked with Hotch. They had to have a loose cannon on their team if they wanted to play the other agent.

"And, I don't always follow all the rules."

"Well, I gathered that," Morgan remarked as he backed up ever-so-slightly. Rossi really hated to do this but he knew he had to do it this way. He had talked at length to Hotch about their best options.

"I want to know," Rossi said, sitting down, "What would cause an FBI agent, a man like you, to give up his life, and move to Amsterdam to become a prostitute."

"Why? That get you off?" Morgan asked, laughing a bit. "You know, you can check me out if you become a level three - then you'd be able to access me fully without the risk of cameras. Do what you want."

Rossi frowned inwardly while thinking that sounded like a great idea… sort of. "Does your partner also qualify for a level three?"

"Partner?" Morgan asked, frowning.

"The other guy who used to work for the FBI?"

"No," Morgan said, too quickly.

"Do you always promote the level three services of the brothel?" He needed to know exactly how easy it was to get them.

"I-I don't usually. I just - whatever you're here to do, you can't do it here, I can sense that," Morgan said.

"Can't even get an erection with possible cameras," Rossi nodded, "So you'd be right with that. So, about the tier three?"

Morgan's shoulders slumped. "A hundred thousand a month, but you can check one person out for as long as you need too. It's granted only to Tier Two clients and it's by special request only."

"And if I made this special request, would they grant it? I don't want to waste my time."

"You'd be more likely to get it," Morgan said, studying him carefully, "If…."

"If _what_?" Rossi asked, stalking over. "I don't have time for this. I want to do you, you've got a great body, but I can't even get an erection because of the possibility of cameras, because _you. fucking. lied. to. me.!"_

"I-"

" _I didn't even know the brothel owners let you lie to me_." Rossi had guessed at what Morgan couldn't say - Morgan had to be somewhat roughed up if he was going to check him out. That sort of made sense to Rossi, in a sick and twisted way. "Do you want me to punish you more? I may not be able to get an erection here but I can fuck you up in other ways." With that he grabbed Morgan's arm and pulled on it and threw him back against the wall. Morgan winced as Rossi grabbed him and slapped his face. He hated to do it but he had no real choice.

"I-"

"Shut up. Just stop talking, I can't believe he didn't tell me this option," Rossi said even as he left Morgan on the floor with the door open as he stalked back down to the desk.

"I need to check him out as a level three, now. And then I need Michael down here to tell me why the hell he didn't suggest this option before. I want that boy," Rossi snarled at the desk clerk, ignoring his phone as it rang yet again.

* * *

A/N: OK, I know, no Reid whump. But that'll happen next chapter! Morgan has to have his share too. Thanks for all the reviewers!

Challenge/Question: Do you think they'll let Rossi become a Level Three and take Morgan out of the hotel? If they do what will that mean for Reid?


	7. Chapter 7

Reid groaned as he awoke, wondering where the hell he was. Oh, yeah, that was right; he'd been moved. He exhaled forcefully and tried to resist the urge to slam his head against the wall, knowing that wouldn't help his already pounding headache.

"Welcome back to the world of reality," the man said. He groaned. There was a reason so few people were allowed to serve Tier 2 clients, Reid knew: they were creeps. "How are you feeling?"

"Um…" Reid said. The truth was that he was awful, and that he was surprised that he could think in coherent sentences. "We should be focused on you and not me."

"Right, right," the client said even as they tugged Reid's shirt off gently. "You're beautiful."

"Glad to hear it," Reid said, resisting the urge to gag.

* * *

"I want to become a level three and sign him out. I know you say there are no cameras here but I can hardly trust that," Rossi said.

MIchael exhaled. "I understand that. You have the money?"

"Yes." Rossi flashed him their expense card knowing they'd recover it later when they shut it down for good. "I appreciate this - you won't regret it." He smiled at Michael, hoping to put him at ease. "You know, I'm FBI - but I don't follow their playbook. That's why when I found someone who used to be an FBI agent here I was so delighted. I think their playbook is way too strict, so I only follow the playbook enough to do my job." He silenced his phone yet again. "Anyway, it's going to be great to be able to take it out on someone. You don't mind if he comes back with broken bones or something like that, right?"

Michael shook his head and signed the release paperwork. "How long? Anything over 18 hours is an extra $200 an hour."

 _So this is where they earned their money_. "48 hours. Don't worry, I'll give him some water, can't promise food though."

"No worries, no limits when you become a tier three. Only thing is if you put him in the hospital you pay his bill."

"Sounds fair. I might take you up on that." Rossi flashed a half-smile at Michael and handcuffed Morgan and led him to the back of the van.

* * *

Reid groaned as he awoke, barely able to remember what was going on. "What's going on?" he questioned wearily.

"You passed out," Robin said. "Someone checked Morgan out for 48 hours."

"Damn," Reid said weakly as he rested his head against the wall. "I don't know if I can work tonight-"

Michael stuck his head in. "None of you are working tonight." With that he ducked out, slamming the door shut.

"Well, that answers that," Robin said as she made Morgan's blanket into a pillow. "Get me some water from the sink," she ordered Jason, "Both bottle and cup - and snag that rag."

Jason nodded, grabbing the rag. "What happened?" he asked Reid.

"Didn't… didn't like my answers," Reid said in a daze as he passed out.

"Damn it," Robin muttered. "Fucking Michael."

"No kidding," Jason said as he moved to help Robin stop Reid's bleeding.

* * *

Rossi drove to another hotel that he knew of in the area - it was about thirty minutes away. He didn't want to connect himself with the team obviously. He paid for two rooms. Morgan stayed in the car, much to his surprise and semi relief. He'd half expected Morgan to run. He left Morgan in one room while calling Hotch and telling Hotch to get him over there before hanging up on him.

"So," Morgan said, eyeing him, "That shit about being in the FBI and being unable to get an erection with cameras…"

"You don't have any on you, I hope," Rossi deadpanned.

Morgan hit his head back against the wall. "No. Just do whatever. I've had worse."

"You really think I'm not legit?" Rossi asked, an eyebrow raised.

Morgan frowned. He honestly suspected that Rossi was legitimate because Rossi hadn't done more than kick him a few times. The way that Rossi had said he couldn't get an erection was just… off. It didn't feel right. And then there was the fact that he knew the guy had come with that other law enforcement officer dude person that he'd confirmed with Robin was legitimate.

Robin had told him the man he'd served when the two first came (well, served wasn't the right word - the man who had questioned him-) was the brother of this thing and it would make him look incredibly guilty. The man however was a big advocate for undercover victims of trafficking.

"Does it matter what I think?" he asked carefully. "You know, this is one of the hotels in Amsterdam that's actually known for not working with the brothels. A lot of the brothels have direct hotels and directly book clients. The hotel against the street does that as a service - if you were just interested in fucking me without a camera, I think you'd have been more likely to go there."

 _Reid, please, I'm going to take your word and trust this guy. Please, Reid, hang in there. I'm praying the team will be able to save us. We've got to try, right?_

Rossi nodded and the door burst open, revealing Garcia. Morgan stood up shakily as he looked at Rossi. "You're alive," Morgan said, his voice full of relief. Garcia had been out of sight when Morgan came in and saw his team for those few seconds, making Morgan fear the worst.

Garcia ran to him and hugged him. "Hey, sugar."

"Hey, Garcia." Morgan offered her a weak smile before he looked at Hotch. "Hotch, Reid - he's still there."

"We know, Morgan. We're working on a way to get him out," Hotch said. "He didn't actually sign those things did he?"

"No, and there's not just Reid that you need to get out of there either. There are two others there as well that are from America that I know of, Jason and Robin. Hotch, Robin's been there seven years."

"We're working on it, okay?" Hotchner asked. "We need your help, Morgan. We need some answers to some tough questions. Are you ready?"

"Ask me anything," he said, his stomach growling. "Sorry. I just haven't been allowed to eat for like three days." He leaned his head back against the wall. "It's fine though - what questions do you have for me?"

"Emily, come with me - I'm hungry too, we'll bring food back," JJ said as the two stepped out, closing the door. Hotch and Rossi sat down. Gideon had been following up on some leads and so hadn't been working directly with the team.

He came back in the room and nodded at Morgan. "Good, glad you're alive."

"Me too." Morgan closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. "I'm going to have to go back… right?" he asked.

"We'll do what we can - we will get you out of there, but it's not that easy. What's he have over you?"

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked, even though he knew exactly what they meant.

"Morgan, we don't have long - well, we have some time - but we are your friends, so remember that okay? We aren't trying to hurt you - we need to know to help you." Gideon's voice was clear.

"I know, Gideon." Morgan sighed. "I supposedly owe them $200,000 and they have my passport, not to mention Reid. They also have hundreds of videos of me in all those positions; I'm sure there are some on the internet even. I'm less worried about those and more worried about Reid and my passport. How can I get out of the country without my passport?"

"We'll get it, don't worry," Hotch said.

Morgan sighed, "Okay."

"You operate with tier two clients?"

"Yes, and very rarely tier 3's, only usually tier twos that become tier threes to ask for me."

"Has that happened before?"

"Twice," Morgan said. "Hotch, there are different people wrapped up in this thing. It's big. Also, when I come back, I need to have bruises. Multiple."

"Not when, if," Hotch said, but both men knew the 'when' was much more likely a reality. "What all do level three's have access too?"

"If they're trusted enough they can even buy people."

"Buy people?"

"Permanently, Hotch. As slaves."

"Would Rossi have a shot at that?"

"Perhaps. Michael is eating out of his hand. But Hotch, my passport- and Robin - and Jason - and Reid -"

"We'll figure it out, Morgan, don't worry."

"I'm _not_ leaving without Reid-"

"I know, Morgan," Hotch said reassuringly, "We won't either. We've got people working in the field for us, okay?"

Morgan nodded, biting his finger. He was nervous about leaving Reid there. "So are you setting up Rossi to buy me?"

"We could, but we don't want to move too fast and like you said, there are others too." Hotch leaned back. "What's Rossi's best way of getting in as a buyer?"

Morgan winced. "Well, Michael hates me, so…"

* * *

Reid groaned as he rolled over, barely awake. He felt sick to his stomach. "What happened?"

"You passed out," Jason said. "Robin's with a client. You look like you took a pretty bad beating."

"Oh… yeah…"

 _Flashback_

" _You're such a pretty boy," the client said, running his fingers through Reid's hair. Reid hated serving Level Two clients - and those were all he got to serve._

" _Um… Good?" Reid asked him. Morgan did so much better with the clients socially than he did. Then again this wasn't a contest._

" _Yes, honey, you're so good. But you know what?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Sex doesn't get me off." The man grabbed Reid and took out his own belt. "This does."_

 _With that, the man grabbed him and threw him against the wall before hitting him with the belt over and over and over again_.

"Oh God, that client. I'm sorry, Reid. I wish they banned clients," Jason said sadly.

"It's not your fault," Reid said even as he coughed up blood. _Damn, this day was all going to hell._

* * *

A huge thanks to my review(ers)! I uploaded this one early as a Christmas [or whatever you celebrate/don't celebrate] gift. Enjoy!

For every person who reviews I will write 100 words of Reid or Morgan whump. Your choice. :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Warning that this may be my last update until Monday/Tuesday night. Out of town right now and the wireless internet in the mountains is sketchy. So if I've stopped updating, know that I haven't abandoned the story - at all. I'll try and post a new one either Monday night or Tuesday morning (or sooner!).

To answer reviewer's questions: Nope, not ending anytime soon. They're close, sure, but the team has no idea who they are dealing with. Morgan and Reid know exactly who the team is dealing with but can't give them any information about it.

One request for Reid whump, and two for Morgan whump. I wrote a bit of whump for each and a bit more Morgan whump (since I've been itching to whump the guy for awhile. Sorry, Morgan.)

* * *

There were so many of them stowed in a room that Morgan quite frankly found the whole thing overwhelming. He wondered what was going to happen; where things were going to go. What was going to happen next.

Right now approximately 20 of them were packed into a room that was meant to have probably no more than two people, meaning that Reid was literally falling asleep on top of him (or, hopefully, was asleep – Morgan wasn't sure). He knew that there was a small chance that things would work out but he wasn't banking on it.

All he could focus on was the fact that his team was really alive. He and Reid had hoped and hoped and had always tried to find out. They'd tried to get access to phones – that had always gone badly.

The point was, they'd tried so many things and they'd all failed, that he hardly dared to hope now. Even with the team close it felt like they may as well be a million miles away.

Morgan really hoped that the stupid debt thing wasn't legal. He didn't think it was, but all of the others were just so convinced that it worried him. The fact that Hotch didn't refute whether or was or wasn't legal, and just said that they would "take care of it, Morgan" worried him. He suspected Hotch thought their debt could be easily paid down and that he'd just do it. But the truth was that he still owed Michael a lot of money.

He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the Dangerous Book. In the book he'd done the best to detail his earnings and failed miserably. He sighed and ripped the page in half. It didn't matter, he owed whatever Michael thought he owed on any given day.

The system was seriously messed up. Honestly, part of what worried him was that he was thinking Hotch would figure he'd owe less than he really did.

The whole debt thing didn't settle well with him. These men had kidnapped him, but they'd showed him some convincing documents that said he owed them money. And somehow after two years of working he still owed them $175,000. It had to be false. But the lawyer sleezebag had said it'd stand in a court of law, so…

Morgan leaned back against the wall. Reid rolled over and fell asleep on his leg. Morgan sighed but didn't mind; he was just relieved that he was okay and that he and Reid could at least be together.

That said, even if he couldn't get himself out, he'd get Reid out. He owed the kid that much.

The door opened and Michael came in, looking at all of the bodies. "This room is a mess," he muttered. Morgan resisted the urge to retort that was because it was 20 bodies cramped into a small space. "Derek, come," he said, snapping his fingers. Morgan bristled, but adjusted Reid so he (hopefully) wouldn't wake up and followed Michael.

Michael lead him to a corner room and closed the door. "Derek, are you aware of the extent of your contract with us?"

"Um…" Morgan blinked. He was, somewhat, what he was allowed. He'd done some digging and probably knew more than he was allowed so he didn't really want to say what he thought he knew.

"And you call yourself an employee. Pathetic," Michael snorted. "Sit," he gestured. Morgan glanced at the clock on the wall and wondered why Michael was choosing to do this at 2am, but decided that he knew better than to ask questions. He sat down, trying not to wince at the bending motion. A client had taken a belt to his back two nights ago and he was still feeling it – not to mention Rossi had done some pretty good damage to his bones when he'd had him for the 48 hours.

"Yes, sir." Morgan sat down. He had learned that the best way to deal with Michael was to be overly complacent, to the point where even Michael wondered what on earth was going on. Michael loved to be in control, so much so that he'd do anything for it. He and Reid had learned that the best way to deal with that was to let Michael feel like he was in control – even if he wasn't.

"You've been doing well lately, and I appreciate that," Michael said. Morgan resisted the urge to let out a small snort, because that couldn't actually be further from the truth. He'd done nothing obedient lately – he'd even made a damn phone call. "But we need to talk about your debt situation."

Morgan nodded. He knew what this was. This was another attempt by Michael to prove that he was in control of them. That's why he was talking to Morgan about them at 2:00 a.m.; because he wanted Morgan to know he had access to him any time of day and could do whatever he pleased.

"Yes, sir," Morgan said. Michael looked up in surprise at the repeated sir but decided not to address it.

"At the start, you owed us $200,000 for your new life in Amsterdam. We bought you here against your will because you were too blind to see how your life in America was affecting you." _Because that's total truth_. "So we smuggled you here and you've been adjusting well. You've worked an average of five to six days a week for an average of what has been $200 a day for you. You've bought in more income for us. Has Robin taught you about how things work around here?"

"A bit but I'm struggling to keep up with the brothel-to-brothel adjustments," Morgan said. He could handle the moves fine but sometimes learning how to do things differently in less than a minute was a pain in the butt.

Michael nodded. "That's okay. We're working on that. There's a lot of hopping around right now. I need to know why your team keeps looking after you even though you clearly stated your termination of them."

Morgan winced, closing his eyes. "It's Hotch," he lied. "The rest of the team wants me to be able to move on but Hotch…. He's obsessed. He's like a control freak. I bet if you called him right now and said he could come down and talk to me, he'd be here within twenty minutes or less." _And not because he's a control freak. OK, that's part of it. But because he'd be following up a lead, idiot._

"Perhaps a median meeting between you two would be good, help him figure out why you split ways with the team."

Morgan nodded. "Yeah. That'd be great." _God, Hotch, I hope you know what I'm trying to do._

"Good, I'll call him. In the meantime you've got a client."

 _Of course_. Morgan unclenched his teeth and said, "No problem, sir."

"First room on the right," Michael said as he made a mark in his book.

Morgan left the room, coming face-to-face with the guy who was supposedly the victim's advocate worker. Nathaniel Barnes. "Hello," he said, his voice slightly on edge.

"Why hello, Morgan," the man said gleefully as Morgan shut the door at the man's motion. The man grabbed his gun and pointed it at him. "We have to talk."

 _Lovely._

* * *

Reid groaned as he shifted awake. "Where's Morgan?" he asked sleepily, looking at Robin, who was sitting awake, reading a book. Technically, they weren't allowed to have personal belongings while working here (even clothes were traded on a whim), but some of them had been able to obtain things. Robin had been great at getting him reading materials.

"Don't know, probably with a client." Robin put down her book. "Your fever is still high."

"Great, just what else we need," Reid muttered. "I feel like –"

Robin reached over and grabbed a bucket. "Here," she said as she stepped over the sleeping bodies in the room. The room smelled like sweat. "Lovely." She stepped into the small adjourning bathroom and got a rag and a glass of water. Reid ended up vomiting in the bucket, wincing as he did so.

"Flues suck," Reid muttered with a shake of his head.

"It's far better that you are sick and vomiting even though it doesn't feel like it. You'll need to expel the waste from your body – or something like that, I think," Robin said.

"Probably," Reid muttered as he rolled over again. "I think something's bleeding on my back."

Robin groaned and lifted up his shirt. "Yup. You're right." She grabbed another rag and made towards him. "Man, you must have really pissed someone off."

"Probably," he muttered before falling into blessed unconsciousness yet again. Robin just shook her head and pressed the rag tighter.

* * *

Morgan groaned as he fell to the floor, attempting to protect himself from the belt that the man had. He didn't like this at all. Nathaniel Barnes was no client; he was the shady lawyer's brother. And Robin had him figured all wrong – and so had they.

 _Damn. He couldn't believe they'd missed something that should have been so obvious. It should –_ he winced and broke out of his thoughts as the belt hit him yet again. There was a clink and the belt dropped.

"Belts only go so far, Agent Morgan." The man sunk to the floor and pulled out his pocket knife. "Do you know what goes even further?"

"Care and respect?" Morgan quipped. "And did you just call me agent? Could you call me that again? It sounds nice."

The man frowned, "You need to learn some respect."

"But I am being respectful. I haven't called you any names yet!" Morgan retorted even as the knife cut into his skin. He was determined to give this man (if one could call him that) no satisfaction from hurting him. He couldn't believe the man claimed to be a victim advocate. What a fake. "What about you? You should be respectful. You lure victims into talking to you and punish them – ow!" he cried out as another line of blood escaped from his skin.

"Yes, I do. That's my job, surely you understand. I must make sure you all are in line. I mean, what if you suddenly decided you wanted to go back to your team?"

 _I don't think you've realized I've never stopped wanting to go back to my team,_ Morgan thought wistfully. But he wasn't about to let on. That was his trump card, in a way. "Right," Morgan said passively. He and Reid had gotten so far by just rolling over and agreeing to things. They would fight back when the time was right and use their compliance to their advantage.

"Anyway," the man said as he drew another line in Morgan's arm, "You're never going back. And you're going to tell your team that."

"I already did though! It's not my fault they won't listen to me," Morgan said, a touch of exasperation in his voice. He let out a small yelp as two more knife marks were made on his arm and his arm continued to bleed. Yeah, this guy had an obsession with blood. Morgan didn't share that obsession.

The man picked up the phone. "Call Hotchner, get him here. You're going to get him off this case, you understand? Because if you don't make Hotchner and the team stop working this stupid, supposed case, I swear to God I will fucking kill Reid myself and make you watch, then sell you to someone who won't care if you serve a hundred clients a day. Got it?" he snapped.

* * *

A/N: What'll happen now? Dundundun


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So, while this looks like it'll be the end of the Reid whump, it most certainly isn't! :D Also thanks for all the commentary. I forgot to add in the last chapter that there will be quite a few more chapters, even though it looks like it's winding down - so hold onto your hats for the plot twist coming next chapter.

 _A lie can travel halfway around the world while the truth is putting on its shoes. - Charles Spurgeon_

* * *

Morgan closed his eyes and nodded; he'd have to do whatever the man asked if he wanted to save Reid. He swallowed and nodded his consent. The man sighed, "This won't do; we can't have you looking like this… Look, just call Hotchner. Tell him to back off."

Morgan swallowed, "Alternatively, he's also worried about Reid-"

"I don't give a fuck about Reid," the man said. "Look, if we kill you - he'd back off then, right?"

"That won't work like that," Morgan said, his throat tightening. "You want Hotch to back off, right?"

"Yes," the man nodded. Morgan resisted the urge to roll his eyes; Michael was really starting to piss him off.

"You need to show him that I want to work here," Morgan said, resisting the urge to punch the man in the face, gag, and roll his eyes. "You need to show him that I believe in the company, that I'm complaint, that I like my shifts, that I do good work. That I'm a good escort, and that this is my life now."

"You think if we give him Reid, he'd back off?"

Morgan nodded, "Without a doubt-"

The man slapped Morgan so hard Morgan recoiled a bit. "S-sir-"

"Yes, yes, this might work." The man smiled as he grabbed at Morgan. "We are going to give them Reid."

 _Thank fucking God._

"Buuuut," the man said, "We'll deal with that later. We'll give him back for now if you agree to take on his debt."

"Deal," Morgan said without even thinking twice.

* * *

Reid and Robin stood up at the man's command, following him out of the room. "Reid and Robin," the man said, "Your services with The Company have been terminated."

"Terminated?" Reid asked, honestly worried for a second that terminated meant death.

"Yes. Here are your passports. You're free to go. We'll drop you off at the hotel where your friends are staying. Follow us."

"What about Agent Mo-"

"SILENCE!" the man said, hitting Reid with the but of the gun. Reid raised his hands but wasn't fast enough to stop himself from falling down. The man grabbed him and hit him with the belt ten times.

"Just a reminder of why you should be glad you're the one going," he snarled.

"Y-yes, sir." Reid and Robin followed him out, with Reid's mind working a thousand miles a minute as he tried to figure out exactly what was going on. As he passed through the hallway, he saw Morgan sitting there. He started to say something but stopped himself.

Morgan was sitting with Sleezebag, their unofficial nickname for the lawyer. Morgan swallowed and looked at Reid before turning back to the lawyer. Reid closed his eyes wondering what exactly Morgan had sacrificed for him to go free - if that's what was even happening.

"What's going on?" Reid asked again, hoping he wouldn't be hit this time.

"Agent Morgan has agreed to take on Reid's and Robin's debt, so you're free to go," the man said. "Let's go. NOW!" he ordered, grabbing them and dragging them out the door.

* * *

Morgan closed his eyes, he hadn't even got to say goodbye. Not that it mattered, he hoped to see Reid soon. He forced himself to turn his attention back to the lawyer.

Morgan sighed as he slowly read the contract that he prayed to God was fucking bullshit. The contract read:

 _I, Derek Morgan, owe the brothel $450,000 in return for the relinquishment of Spencer Reid's debt of $200,000 and Robin M's debt of $50,000. I also agree to work off my debt of $200,000._

With a bated breath he signed the papers, relieved that at least the debt wasn't really real and that he wouldn't have to pay it once he got the hell out of Dodge. And by Dodge he meant Amsterdam. The man went to his desk to file them and Morgan drummed his fingers on the desk as the brothel door dinged.

Michael closed the door and smiled at Morgan as the others left. "We're going to kill Reid."

Morgan closed his eyes and let out a frustrated breath. "No, you aren't. He's worth more to you alive than dead. He's the only reason I listen to you-"

"No," Michael said, getting up in Morgan's face, "You listen to me because I own you. Got it?"

Morgan rolled his eyes. "You aren't a good profiler."

Michael whirled around and grabbed Morgan, slamming him back into the wall. "That's because my job is a brothel owner and not a profiler. Your job isn't a profiler either, so piss off, understand? Your job is to serve clients, understand?"

"What do you think I've been doing for three years?" Morgan muttered under his breath.

"Two and a half," Michael retorted as he sat down. "By the way, you owe me a favor."

"Your definition of a favor is me sleeping with someone, which technically is not the correct definition of a favor. The correct definition of a favor is-"

Michael stuck his gun in his face and Morgan raised his hands, slowly kicking the chair and standing up. "Apologies."

Sleezebag Lawyer came over to the table. "Ready to fulfill the favor?"

"...Oh hell no," Morgan said. "You're for Tier 3 clients only - and I don't serve Tier 3s."

"You do now," Sleezebag said, grabbing him by his hand, "or I will go and call and tell them to kill Reid."

Morgan sighed and closed his eyes before following the man. _Reid, I'm counting on you._ He barely got a chance to blink before realizing the lawyer was up in his face again. The lawyer smiled at Morgan, and his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. As he moved to put his hand on Morgan's neck, Morgan had to force himself to stay in hopes the lawyer wouldn't retaliate against Reid.

"Morgan…." he whispered.

"Yes?" Morgan asked, turning around to face him. Morgan took a step back, not removing the man's hand even though he wanted to break it in two.

"I believe you owe me something," the man said as he crossed his arms. Morgan crossed his in return, looking the lawyer in the eye. The lawyer didn't intimidate him much, just pissed him off. He took in a breath. He already knew that the man wanted to sleep with him, and didn't get why he was beating around the bush about it.

"I owe you something, sir?" Morgan asked even as he tried to edge out of the room. He wanted to go downstairs and sleep but couldn't get away from the asshole lawyer.

"Yes, for doing the contract. Don't you agree there should be some sort of fee? For doing the contract? I mean, I did come out of here all the way in the middle of the night," the lawyer said as he moved closer to Morgan.

Morgan groaned, he had an idea of what the favor was and he didn't want to be bothered to do it. Nor did he want to do that again. "Now? In the middle of the night?"

"Yeah, I mean, I redid your contract in the middle of the night so it really equals out," the man said as he grabbed Morgan's arm and grabbed the nearest container he could. "Sit, Morgan."

Morgan bristled at the man's abrupt touch. "Um, no."

"That wasn't an option!" the man said, grabbing Morgan by the arm even as Morgan tried to pull away. "Look, they haven't dropped off Reid yet. Do you want me to call the whole thing off?"

"No-"

The man grabbed Morgan and shoved him against the wall, hitting Morgan in the shoulder with a needle. Morgan grabbed at the needle and tried to pull it out of his arm but couldn't. As Morgan fell against the wall, his thought was, _Reid, get Hotch. I just hope you're safe. Find me. Please._

* * *

Agent Hotchner yawned as he checked his watch; three o'clock a.m. Who the hell was knocking on his door at -

He pulled open the door, "REID?" he said, exclaiming as he brought the young genius into his room. A girl, no more than 17, followed him. She immediately started to babble.

"You're Agent Hotchner," she said. "I'm Robin. We worked at the same brothel. You need to get Reid some medical treatment although I advise against taking him to the doctor - you can't trust the doctors in the area -"

"Why not?" Hotch snapped, grabbing Reid and pulling him to his bed. He nodded, "Grab his legs."

"Sorry, sir, I've been a prostitute for seven years and I've worked with both Reid and Morgan. I've seen it numerous time and again when they've gone back. I know you're FBI but it's just - he doesn't need to go to the hospital, he just has the flu," Robin tried to explain as she tucked in her blonde hair. "Morgan told me that you'd be all upset, and you wouldn't trust me and that I should tell you, um…" she paused for a minute, trying to remember the exact words. "He said that you said you'd be looking out for his family and Cindi and-"

Reid groaned as he blinked his eyes awake. "Hotch?" He asked. "Robin, where's Derek?"

"He's not here- Reid, he's back at the brothel-"

"Back at the brothel? Hotch… You should get a raid while they have a chance to be there. We were last at the Alive brothel on…" Reid rambled out the address and Hotch grabbed his phones and opened them up. Hotch had been in his room alone because Gideon and Rossi were sharing another room.

The rest of the team, other than Hotch, geared up. They didn't bother to call their contact, knowing he was dirty. Instead, they simply let the embassy know they were raiding.

Hotch sat down. "Are you okay? Do you need medical attention, anything?"

"I just don't feel that good. I've been fighting off the flu," Reid said, honestly. "They gave me back my passport and told me that they had terminated my position with them. I don't even know why…."

"I think they added on our debt to Morgan's in hope that they could just kidnap him back and saddle him with more debt… Although I don't know why, it seems risky for them," Robin said.

Hotchner nodded and continued to check over Reid for injuries before calling in Garcia from the other room while making a call back to the states. They had to figure out what this groups of unsubs was up too. As soon as he made the call he was back. He had to get as much info from Reid as he could and figure out who this Robin person was.

* * *

Enjoy. More Reid whump and Morgan whump to come - a huge dose of both in the next chapter (with admittedly slightly more Morgan whump due to the nature of the chapter).

Question of the chapter: What do you think of Robin?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Reid whump in chapter.

* * *

 _"You cannot heal the world until you heal yourself."_ Unknown.

* * *

The men were at the brothel, storming it. Meanwhile, JJ, Robin, Prentiss, Reid and Garcia were there. Garcia was quickly typing on her laptop, doing some research. It was quiet and all was nice - although little did they know it wouldn't be for long. It was around noon, so JJ took stock of the situation and decided to get some lunch. She wanted to profile Robin more so decided to take Robin with her.

"Want to go grab some dinner with me?" JJ asked Robin. "You'll know where to go." She wanted to give Garcia and Prentiss the chance to try and talk to Reid - if at all possible. He'd fallen asleep again.

"Um, sure," Robin said, looking surprised. She grabbed her jacket. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to having choice."

"Well, you'll get some here," JJ said as she pulled open the door. Robin followed her out.

Garcia turned to Prentiss. "He's going to be okay, right?" she asked, looking at Reid's still and unconcious form on the bed.

"Of course," Prentiss said, hoping she was right. She sighed and checked her gun, making sure it was loaded and cleaned properly before laying it on the table.

"Does that have to be in here?" Garcia asked, closing her laptop. Guns made her nervous.

There was a loud bang and the door flew open. "Yes," Prentiss said, grabbing it and starting to fire. "Down, Garcia, dammit!" she said, hissing as Garcia dived overtop of the still-unconscious Reid. She opened fire back, not caring if the assholes lived or died. She attempted to duck as one fired at her and hissed as she felt something hit her shoulder. "Fuck!" she swore, getting knocked off balance.

That was all Prentiss remembered before everything went back.

* * *

"Hey, hey, easy," Reid said as Prentiss awoke. Morgan was next to him, looking extremely concerned - as he had every right to be. Despite their best efforts to keep Reid safe, the bad guys had somehow managed to find them again and double Morgan's debt. While both knew the debts weren't legal they were still daunting.

"What the hell happened?" Prentiss demanded angrily. "Ouch!" she hissed as Reid helped her adjust her arm.

"You've been shot," Morgan said. Garcia was sitting next to him, looking worried. "We've bandaged it up as best we can-"

"Well, well, well," a man said as he came in. Morgan groaned, Michael. The person he hated the most. Lovely; just what he needed.

"She needs bandages," Morgan said before Michael could say anything else.

"Sure, she can sleep with me for them," Michael said with a smirk.

Morgan stood up and walked over to him. "Listen, asshole, I've had enough of your shit. I have done everything you have asked for from day one - and more. You've doubled my debt _and_ you kidnapped Reid again _even after agreeing to let him go_ , because you're nothing more than a hypocritical. fucking. asshole."

"Fine, you can sleep with the lawyer for them," Michael said.

"I think you're missing the point," Morgan said with an angry glare, one that would have made a lesser man wilt. "I am doing _nothing_ for the bandages. _You_ are giving me the bandages. Reid and I will work our normal shifts, and we'll pretend this never happened. Alternatively-"

"Why do you think you get to make demands? You're the captive in this situation," Michael said and smirked when Prentiss omitted a soft groan.

Morgan frowned, "This has nothing to do with me being a captive. This has everything to do with the fact that you don't want me to let her out to slit your throat."

"Fine, I'll get her some bandages, but you and Reid are both on call tonight." The man stalked off and slammed the door shut.

"He's charming," Garcia muttered before turning to Morgan. Morgan embraced her in a hug while carefully examining Prentiss' bullet wound with his eyes. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Yeah, you had us worried there," Prentiss said as she tried to move her shoulder.

"As long as Hotch doesn't think I'm actually agreeing to be an escort for them," Morgan snorted as he sat down and started to take off his jacket. Jason came in the room then, handing Morgan bandages.

"Who peed in his cornflakes today?" Jason asked as he knelt down. The door slammed behind him.

"Don't know, don't care," Morgan said. "Meet Jason, he's helped us," he said to Garcia and Prentiss. "Prentiss, Jason is going to prop your shoulder up while I stop the bleeding."

Prentiss nodded and let out a groan. "Hurts to talk…"

"Shh, don't. We'll take care of it," Morgan said as he helped Jason bandage her up before turning to Garcia and the rest of them.

"What happened?" he asked Garcia even as the door opened yet again.

"Reid, you're with me," the man said as he grabbed him. Morgan tried to stand up but the man was faster, dragging Reid out and locking the door behind him.

* * *

Reid groaned as the man dragged him across the floor. "What's going on?" he asked sleepily.

"Oh, I had fun with Morgan. Now I need to have fun with you," the man said and that's when Reid recognized the lawyer's voice.

"What?" Reid asked, not awake.

"Yeah sorry, we drugged you," the man said, not sounding the least bit sorry as he moved Reid towards the bed, closing the door as he tied Reid's arms.

"What's going on?" Reid asked yet again.

"Well, we decided it wasn't good for you to be working with your team - so we called you back here," the lawyer said as he got onto bed and took off his shirt.

"I mean like right now," Reid said as if in an attempt to stall the inevitable.

"What's going on right now," the man said, "Is that you need a lesson in learning who's boss."

Reid looked at him, "You drugged me."

"Yes, I did," the man said as he slid off Reid's shirt. Reid blinked twice, trying to figure out what was going on. "And I think you need another dose." Before Reid could say anything the dose was injected into his arm.

"C-can't…." Reid allowed himself to be lowered to the bed. "What's going on?" he asked again as he felt the man's hand in his pants before everything went black because the man turned the lights out.

 _Shit, again, really?_

* * *

Agent Hotchner raced back to the hotel, his foot on the gas pedal the whole way. Rossi and Gideon were in the car with him.

When he arrived at the hotel he took the flight of stairs two at a time, stopping for nobody. There had only been one man at the brothel and he was smirking, saying how Hotch would be screwed because his friends were missing.

Hotch threw open the door only to find out that he was, in fact, right. Everyone in the room was completely and utterly gone and there was blood everywhere. He flicked open his phone, seeing an incoming call from JJ.

Today had just gone to hell in a handbucket.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Apologies for not updating as frequently - I've been without meds. Should get them back on Monday and updates will resume as normal then. To make up for the lack of updating I've included some Reid whump - more next chapter.

* * *

Garcia turned to Morgan. "Morgan," she exclaimed, "I'm so glad you're okay and alive and … That you're okay and alive. You had us worried, there," she said.

"I know babygirl, I know," Morgan said with an exhale. "I know." He hugged her tightly. "It's okay, we're alive, it's okay."

"What's happening with Reid?" Garcia asked. Morgan grimaced, he didn't want to have that talk with Garcia right now about that.

"He'll be fine," Prentiss spoke up, even though they all knew she was lying for Garcia's sake.

Jason slipped in and closed the door. "Morgan, they're moving me up to tier two clients."

"What? But you're not eighteen yet," Morgan said as he raised his eyebrows. "Not that they follow their own rules half the time anyway," he muttered. "Did they say why?"

"No. Just said I was serving tier two and tier three." Jason sat down. "And Morgan," he added, "They said someone named Garcia was taking my place as tier one and working with the people."

"What?" Garcia asked, raising her eyebrows. "Tier one what? Tech support?" she asked, denying the obvious of what a tier one actually was.

"Fuck," Morgan muttered. "Did they say anything about Prentiss?"

"No… Why? Who's Garcia?"

"Me," Garcia said, a frown on her face.

"We need to get you out of here, baby," Derek said, frowning. "OK, I don't know, but we need a plan."

"I'm all for a plan," Jason muttered as he looked worriedly at Emily, who was wincing in pain.

"We're moving," the man said as they loaded them all into the back of a truck. Reid was shoved in there with them, looking very upset.

"What's happening?" Reid asked as the door slammed shut.

"We're being moved."

* * *

There was a truck that was ready to go, and they were herded into it. The population was not all American this time either. Reid recognized many people who worked the night shift.

"Are they moving all of their locations?" Garcia whispered to Morgan. Morgan was still trying to formulate a plan for how Garcia could get away. He knew he and Reid were in shape to run away but that there was no way they'd be able too.

"I Don't know," Morgan whispered back. He signed a few words to Reid, who signed back to him. He turned back to Garcia. "Baby girl," he whispered, "You need to run."

Garcia looked up at him as the door closed. "Run? Are you crazy? I-"

"You're our best shot," Reid whispered, motioning for her to quiet down not that anyone would squeal on them. "They will be watching me and Morgan, but they've already equated the blonde stereotype. They're very stereotypical. They won't be watching Prentiss as much but in her condition…"

"Right. Got it," Garcia nodded. "So what's the plan?"

Another girl spoke up, "She can't escape in that outfit. She needs to look more like one of us." The door slammed. "Here, swap me shirts. You can get yours back later."

"Um-"

"It's fine, this is Megan," Reid said. While they hadn't worked with Megan much he trusted her to a reasonable degree. "You're about the same size."

Megan nodded and stripped off her shirt. Garcia winced and Morgan moved to shield her while she switched shirts.

"Your pants should be fine," Reid said, looking at the other girls, understanding what Megan was doing. To be able to run away unnoticed, Garcia needed to look like any other street prostitute, not the Garcia they all knew and loved.

"It'll be okay," Morgan reassured her as he slipped her hand and took off her ring. He put it on the chain he kept the ring she'd given him on. "Here. Wear this on your neck instead of your finger. Think of me, and keep that safe for me heh?" he asked her, smiling at her.

Garcia looked at Prentiss. "But what about-"

"You have to go," Prentiss said. "You're the only one who can."

"When?" Garcia said even though she personally hated the idea.

"Let's do this…"

* * *

"Where is she?" the man said as they unloaded the truck. They'd been counting bodies and had gotten everyone into another room. Morgan knew where they are and he was worried. They were at their storage house; the group had a back-up house for time such as these. They'd temporarily shut down all of their locations, and moved to a holding cell. Morgan had seen their income and knew that the group could hold them for years without problems.

Morgan's stomach growled, reminding him of the essence of food. He brushed it off, knowing there would be none for tonight. "What?" he asked. He motioned to Prentiss to follow the other girls. Much to his relief the men let her.

"Where is Agent Garcia?" the man asked as he grabbed Reid. Morgan grew concerned, he'd never seen this dude before and he didn't know what he was capable of.

And if he was anything like Michael…. Morgan winced as Michael came on the scene.

"I don't know Sir." Morgan had fallen asleep after they'd helped Garcia escape at a stoplight despite his best attempts to stay awake. He could only hope the other girls had been able to get Garcia a better location.

"Where is she?" the man asked as he grabbed Reid and twisted his arm. Reid didn't even wince and Morgan inwardly sighed, knowing that meant Reid was used to rough treatment as he was.

"I asked where is she?" the man asked as he grabbed Reid and knocked him to his knees.

"I don't know! I don't know," Morgan pleaded. "Please, you have to believe me," he added. "Reid! Please, no - don't hurt him!" he called as the men dragged him off but he could do nothing as they left and he was dragged away.

"We'll get our answers out of you," the man snarled as he knocked him to the ground. Morgan caught his hands on the ground. "Where. Is. Agent. Garcia?"

"I-"

"Where IS SHE?" the man yelled, grabbing Morgan by his arms and throwing him against the wall. "We're at this house for an extended period of time because YOU FUCKED THINGS UP FOR EVERYONE."

"I-"

"SHUT UP!" the man said as he grabbed one of Morgan's arms. The next thing Morgan knew was that he heard a loud crack and he winced, praying his arm hadn't just been broken.

* * *

"Where is Agent Garcia?" the man asked Reid, pointing his gun in Reid's face.

"Presumably somewhere on planet earth," Reid remarked, trying not to show he was afraid. Michael fed on fear.

"Where did you send Agent Garcia?"

"I didn't send her anywhere; besides, why are-"

Michael grabbed a knife. "Where is the woman?" he snarled at Reid.

"Not here," Reid said.

"Well you'd better find her, fast," the man said as he grabbed his knife and stabbed Reid's skin.

Reid screamed.

* * *

A/N: Will try and update sometime this weekend again - normal updates will resume on Monday/Tuesday. Sorry for the delay! Comment what you think the next plot twist will be in your review and I'll add in 100 extra words of Morgan/Reid whump (your choice) that you leave in your vote!


	12. Chapter 12

Guest: I appreciate the criticism. If you're still reading this, you'll see that it was really only a diversion… can't really say much more without giving away the chapter though. Thanks to all the reviewers. I've included some Reid/Morgan whump for ya'll too. Thanks to Violet Eternity and kateryne1!

Thanks for bearing with my lack of updating last week. I've got my meds back so we're good to roll. While we're closing at the end of this story (potentially, I won't spoil it), I'm going to be posting another as soon as it's done with Reid and Morgan whump, so don't fear!

" _Without pain, how will we know joy?" - John Green_

* * *

Morgan groaned as he awoke and looked at Reid. "Where are we?" he asked.

"Don't know," Reid responded as he laid against the door, holding his ribs. Morgan sighed, "What happened?"

"Think my ribs are broken…"

"Of course," Morgan muttered. "Where are Prentiss and Garcia?"

"Garcia isn't here." Good, Morgan thought, so she'd gotten away. "Prentiss?"

"Don't know." Morgan sighed and looked at the blank wall while he gathered his thoughts. Reid spoke up again, "Do you think that they are …"

"They're what, Reid?"

"I don't know." Reid shrugged, wincing again as he shifted his arm to another spot. "They're playing catch and release, I think."

"Catch and release?" Morgan asked, eyebrow raised as he studied Reid's face, wincing when he recognized the bruise. Reid slouched into a different position, as if the pain was getting to him.

"Yeah. Like, I think they called Hotch up here because they were going to be like: OK. We've got these guys good and compliant. We're just going to make this case go cold."

"Except that Hotch didn't buy their bullshit and they knew it," Morgan theorized.

"Right," Reid nodded as he winced. Morgan sighed. Reid rolled his eyes, "It's not that bad to be honest."

"Right," Morgan said, a frown on his lips. "The lawyer's an asshole."

"You only just now figured that out?" Reid asked, smirking. Morgan shot him a look and rolled his eyes. "I know. We need to get out of here, we need to find out where Prentiss is and we need to get her out of here too."

"Yeah, I know. And the others," Morgan added. He leaned back and shook his head. "I'm not sure what our best option is."

With that the door opened, and Sleazebag Lawyer stepped in. "I can offer you one," he said.

Morgan and Reid exchanged looks. This wasn't going to be good.

* * *

Garcia groaned as she slipped off her sneakers and held them in her hands. She couldn't run with them on. Technically, they weren't even her sneakers; one of the kids at the compound had given them to her. She was grateful for them but wanted them off.

She spotted a payphone and immediately leapt towards it, grateful some of the kids had given her instructions on how to use it. She immediately dialed Hotch collect, not caring if it came out of her personal tab.

"Agent Hotchner, FBI-"

"Hotch, it's Garcia. Plug this phone into the router and trace the call no. I escaped but Morgan and Prentiss and Reid are back at the compound and-"

"OK, we'll be right there. You're actually only about twenty from us. Stay on the phone," Hotch ordered. "You're going to be okay, alright? Do you have any injuries?"

"No. I think they're playing catch and release or something. I don't know. But Prentiss was shot."

A car pulled up to her and she flinched before realizing Hotch was in it. "Hotch, thank god," she said as she opened the door and leapt in.

"We're going to the safe house. We've partnered with the only person I trust in Amsterdam right now. What do you remember about the location?"

"I didn't get that far," Garcia said, "But I jumped out of a truck…"

Hotch nodded. "It's ok. We'll find him," he said, more to reassure himself than Garcia. "We'll find them."

* * *

"I'll make you a deal," Sleezebag Lawyer said as he came up to Reid and grabbed his arm. Reid didn't flinch and Morgan almost winced at that. How had he and Reid gotten so used to this treatment that it didn't even phase them anymore? Had three years of being forced to escort against their will really changed them that much?

Maybe it had.

"What's the deal?" Reid asked wearily. He didn't back away from the man and Morgan knew they'd both had more than their share of beatings because of him. Reid had reason to be worried. If he could leap in and protect Reid, he would, but -

Sleezebag cut off his train of thoughts. "I'll make you a deal. I'm fucking tired of the brothel. It's made me enough money and I'm fucking done with it. So, I want to quit working here. But I also want a few playthings of my own. So I was thinking, if the two of you agreed to become playthings, I'd make a call to your team and let everyone else go, including Prentiss."

Reid and Morgan didn't even have to look at each other before both said yes. He'd just as likely make them playthings anyway and this way they had a shot at freeing people.

"Good. I'll have to knock you out. Don't worry. It won't be for long before we're at our forever home." He smiled at the two of them and then moved to Reid. "Do you remember Agent Hotchner's number?"

Reid stared at him in disbelief; it had been three years since he'd last talked to Hotch. He had no idea if the man even kept the same number. "I… I don't know," he admitted as he looked at Morgan.

"I bet you could find it in the telephone directory," Morgan spoke up.

Sleezebag turned around to him and grabbed him by his chin. "Look, I didn't ask _you_! I asked _Reid!_ "

"It's probably in the whitepages," Morgan said. He was trying to draw the attention away from Reid. "It's probably under the name Hotchner."

"I don't have access to the local white pages in Amsterdam." Morgan winced, knowing that the man was just trying to find an excuse to punish them for some stupid offense.

"Well, that's perfectly understandable," Reid said as he frantically wracked his brain for the number. For once his photographic memory failed him. He _almost_ wanted to tell the man to ask Prentiss but he didn't want to draw any attention towards her.

The man turned his attention back towards him and Reid jutted out his chin, shooting Morgan a look. Morgan instantly understood. Whatever happened, they'd share the pain. "I… I think it's -"

"I didn't ask what you _thought the number was_!" The man snapped, grabbing Reid by the corner of his face and flinging him against the wall painfully. "I asked you what the number W.A.S. W, A, S!" he snapped.

Reid winced.

Morgan sighed, the number finally filtering back through his memory. "It's eight-seven-"

The man turned to him and let Reid collapse to the floor. "I didn't ask _you_!" the man snarled, grabbing Morgan by his arm and twisting it painfully. "I could snap you arm, right now," he hissed, lowering his voice to make Morgan's stomach churn.

"Go for it," Derek muttered. He knew that the sleezebag was the opposite of Michael. Michael would punish Derek for talking under his breath while the lawyer would just laugh it off. Or at least that was his usual approach.

The lawyer smirked. "Nah, I wouldn't want you to have it too easy."

Reid spoke up then. "I have the number if you want it," he said. Both knew the number wasn't what the man wanted. The man wanted a reason to punish them. Reid had a morbid thought that if this was a story, this was where an author could choose to add tension by creating this sort of character. Feeling mildly disturbed, he shoved the bile back down and turned towards the man.

"Nah," The man said, "I'll just get it from Prentiss."

"No," Morgan said as he stood up. It was difficult to do while in the man's headgrip. "I refuse."

"I didn't know you got an opinion?" Sleezebag asked. Morgan winced as the man wrapped his arm tighter around Morgan's neck.

"I'm giving myself one," Morgan said. "Look, make me a deal?" he asked.

"No, Morgan," Reid said, standing up, knowing instantly what his friend would offer.

Sleezebag turned to face Reid and grabbed him by his hair, flinging him back against the wall as if he was just a pincushion. "Don't-"

The man smiled, knowing he had Morgan in his clutches. "If you have some fun with me, I'll leave Prentiss alone and let her live. How's that sound?"

Reid grimaced, knowing the lawyer would make it an 'offer' Morgan couldn't refuse. It was almost easier, he reflected, being forced into sex, rather than blackmailed to agree to it.

"Whatever suits your fancy," Morgan muttered and shot a look at Reid, encouraging him to stay down.

"We'll have some when we get to the new house, unless Reid wants to object?" the man asked.

"Um-"

"Right now you both need sleeping pills," the man said as he withdrew a needle from his packet. Two pricks, and both Morgan and Reid were unconscious.

* * *

Hotch had just gotten to the safe house with Garcia when his phone rang for what felt like a thousandth time that day. "Is this Agent Hotchner?" A shrill voice asked.

"It is," Hotch said wearily as he took a gulp of his much-needed caffeinated beverage. "What can I do to help you?" He had a gut feeling that his was their unsub.

"I'm going to show you a sign of good faith. I'm tired of working in this industry, and I want out. I'm releasing all of the workers and Emily Prentiss to you. They'll be at a hotel at-" he rattled off the Amsterdam address. "The hotel isn't actually a hotel anymore. We bought it to house them should something like this ever come up. Now, I'm giving you this location because I'm turning in my men. My fucking brother went too far."

Hotchner raised his eyebrows. "Too far?" he questioned.

The man nodded. "Yes. Too far. He raped and killed a small child. The body's in the backyard. I may be a bastard, but I won't stand for that. I don't want to be prosecuted because of my bastard brother. I'm taking Agent Morgan and Reid with me. I'll let them tell you they're safe when we get someplace safe for me. Now, my brother doesn't know you're getting this info so be prepared for a hailstorm." With that, he hung up.

* * *

A/N: Remember to cast your whump votes!


	13. Chapter 13

_In the end, the only thing we regret are the chances we didn't take. -Unknown_

* * *

"Morgan?" Reid asked, growing concerned for his friend when he saw his friend rolled over on his side. He started to move before realizing he was actually chained to the wall. Jeeez, the lawyer was either paranoid or creative - Reid wasn't sure which he'd prefer. Luckily, the chain stretched long enough for him to reach Morgan. Morgan's arms were chained to the wall and his feet were as well. "Morgan?" Reid asked again.

"Ouch," Morgan muttered hoarsely as he spat out blood. "Dammit," he hissed as he tried to curl in on his side.

"What happened?"

"He told me," Morgan said, exhaling, "That his brother killed this kid who was no older than like five, after, well, you know. He said that's why he gave Hotch all the info - because he wouldn't stand for that young of a kid being killed and tortured."

"So why'd he beat you up?" Reid asked, finally noticing the sink that was within his reach. He went over there and got the rag and soap before seeing the key. There was a note attached on a blue sticky note, which Reid quickly picked up.

 ** _Reid,_**

 ** _Morgan's beat bad. I guess he thought he'd get away with just sex, but I wanted to see him in pain. And I'm in charge, so I get what I want. The key is for your cuffs. You'll be able to move around freely. You won't be able to escape though._**

 ** _Morgan's cuffs stay on. He pissed me off._**

There was no name at the end of the note but Reid knew what it was. He unhooked himself before he grabbed the bucket. At least the man would let him bandage up Morgan; that was more than the other unsub would do. Reid prayed the man would actually get arrested.

"What's the note say?" Morgan asked as he attempted to curl in on himself a bit more.

"'Morgan's beat bad. I guess he thought he'd get away with just sex, but I wanted to see him in pain,'" Reid read carefully, trying to determine Morgan's reaction before going on further. He continued, "And I'm in charge, so I get what I want. The key is for your cuffs, you'll be able to move around freely, you won't be able to escape though. Morgan's cuffs stay on. He pissed me off."

Morgan winced as Reid put the note and bucket of water down before clearing the blood off of Morgan's face.

"Reid," Morgan winced at the idea, "We have to use this. Use this too-"

"No," Reid said. He knew what Morgan was going to say. _Use Reid's freedom to their advantage._

"Hear me out," Morgan whispered.

"No!" Reid said as he cleaned up Morgan's blood.

Morgan sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Reid ignored him and cleaned up his blood. The last time he'd tried to escape Morgan had actually spent the month in the hospit-

…

Hospital.

The last time he'd tried to escape they'd assaulted Morgan badly and actually paid for a month's hospital stay. Of course, they were constantly monitored and that was after they believed that the team had been killed at their expense.

It had been the lawyer who had insisted Morgan go to the hospital after his brother's brutal beating. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Morgan tried to grip his wrist and failed awkwardly. "Check for cameras," he said.

Reid nodded and did a thorough search, including the bathroom. Nothing seemed like a bug. Not that it mattered, he was willing to take the chance. "What're you thinking?" he asked, careful to keep his voice low.

"You remember three months in?" Morgan whispered. He closed his eyes, "Reid," he whispered, "You were right when you said you wouldn't judge me no matter what… right?"

Reid nodded quickly, wondering what Morgan had been keeping secret from him.

"The reason I never got nights off was because those were nights with the lawyer," Morgan whispered.

"What?" Reid asked, his eyes widening. "Why did he -"

"He claimed I owed it to him for hospital visit. He did it for like, a month or two. Just things here and there. I didn't tell you because…. well, didn't really seem worth mentioning. It was never long. But-"

"Now he's got a fascination with you," Reid said slowly.

Morgan tried to nod. "He's not going to let me go, Reid."

Reid winced and leaned back against the wall, holding the wet rag to his own face. "What're you thinking?"

"When you escaped last time," Morgan said, "He said he had contacts. He beat me bad because he knew he could take me to the hospital. We didn't have hope then."

"We have hope now," Reid whispered, knowing what Morgan meant. He grimaced. "Garcia's phone number is still the same. If he leaves us unattended for any length of time-..." he let his voice trail off, "but if I try and escape you'll be hurt."

"Yeah," Morgan said, "But let's face it. If we stick around, we'll _both_ be hurt."

Reid winced and hit his head back against the wall. "Fuck."

"Don't do that, we don't need more of us injured," Morgan said gently. "What do you think?"

"What if he doesn't take us to the hospital?"

"If I'm going to die, Reid, I'm going to die trying. If he lets me out of the cuffs, I'll try and escape. My concern is that the lawyer likes to punish the other for their mistakes. Look, Reid, if I try, you'll be hurt…"

"You think I feel any better knowing if I try you'll be hurt?"

"He took me to the hospital last time. He fancies me. He doesn't hold that same fascination with you," Morgan said carefully, watching Reid's reaction.

"That _doesn't_ make me feel better," Reid muttered under his breath.

"Please, Reid. I can't attempt an escape attempt like this… you can."

Reid let out a shaky breath. "What're our best options?"

* * *

Prentiss sighed as she herded out the kids. It was a fucking zoo, over 100 in total had been rescued. No gunfire had been shot and it had been relatively lucky. Right now they were herding the kids towards the safe house when Jason came up to her.

"Where's Reid and Morgan?" he asked.

"Michael's brother has them," Prentiss said. She saw no reason to lie to Jason.

"Oh," Jason said, looking thoughtful. "Do you think your boss dude has any maps?"

Prentiss blinked. "Um. Maybe?" she asked, brushing off her blood from her t-shirt and walking them over. All the other kids had been sent off to another safe house to figure out their stories and what would happen next for them. "Hotch?" she asked, gesturing with her head and wincing.

"What's up?" Hotch asked, departing from the crime scene. Rossi had gone with the kids to the safe house.

Jason backed away from Hotch, and Prentiss could've slapped herself. She'd forgotten for a second that Jason had been one of the escorts; no wonder why he didn't want to talk to an alpha male. Most of his life he'd been hurt by them. "I need a local map," she said.

"Um…" Hotch grabbed one out of his truck. "Here."

"Oh, this is recent," Jason spoke up. "Um. If I tell you something, you won't hurt me right?"

"Of course not," Hotch responded.

"Good. Cus I think I might know where Morgan and Reid are." At Hotch's hopeful look, Jason said, " _Might_."

"At this point, kid, we'll take anything we can get," Hotch reassured him.

* * *

Reid turned the doorknob, "Morgan, it's unlocked."

Morgan moved so that he weakly raised his head. "It's probably a test."

"Should I-" Reid asked, frowning.

Morgan nodded weakly, "Yeah, go ahead. Please, Reid. It's worth it - I'll be okay."

Reid frowned, "I'm coming back for you."

"I know, now get the fuck out of here, alright?"

Reid nodded and closed the door before turning the corner. He made it five feet down the hallway before he saw the lawyer. He groaned and held up his hands before turning around.

"I'll make you a deal," the lawyer said. Reid tried to skirt away, but couldn't. The man smiled and kissed his neck. "If you have sex with me, you can go free, what say?"

"What about Morgan?"

"He stays. For now."

"I..." Reid frowned, _God, Morgan, tell me what to do._

* * *

Your question: Should Reid say yes or no? :O

Since this book is wrapping up I'm posting a new one: Check my profile! Tons of Reid, Morgan and team whump! Will be posted shortly. Will be at least 1-2 more chapters here.


	14. Chapter 14

_"The shadows betray you because they serve me."_ -Unknown

* * *

Reid swallowed. "I don't want to leave Agent Morgan," he said. "I refuse. He's my friend."

"But you were willing to escape."

"And bring back help. Not offer to have you keep him permanently," Reid retorted.

"I think," the lawyer said, "We can work with this." He grabbed Reid by his hair and started to drag him along the side of the wooden wall. "I think I can punish Agent Morgan for you. You just want him to go to the hospital."

"What?" Reid asked.

"You want him to be beaten. That's what you want, isn't it? You want your friend to be punished. I can arrange for that. I can arrange for him to be beaten so badly he'll wish he was dead."

"No-"

"There will be no hospital for your friend, Spencer." The man grabbed Spencer and threw him in a closet, locking the door before walking down the hallway towards his other prisoner. He quickly undid the lock and came over to where Derek was laying down.

"It's your time to visit the hospital, Agent Morgan," he said cheerfully.

"Can't wait," Morgan ground out as he coughed. The man quickly undid his binds and ordered him to stand up. Morgan did so, staring him in the eye.

"We're going to go to the hospital. Do you still have Agent Hotchner listed as your emergency contact?"

Morgan blinked. "Um… I don't know," he admitted, not knowing how the Amsterdam hospital setting worked or was linked.

The man held his gun under Morgan's chin. "Don't worry. It'll all come out in time."

* * *

JJ, Hotchner, and Prentiss were actually on the way to where the lawyer was right now, they just didn't know it. Jason was with in the back seat, guiding them. "I get to stay in the car when you guys go in right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Hotchner said.

"Good." With that Jason paused, "This is it… Be careful. He's mean. And he likes to kiss." JJ and Prentiss shared a look but said nothing. Both grabbed their guns and followed Hotchner.

Reid groaned as he kicked at the door again. He didn't know what the man's endgame plan was, but sensed this was it. He frowned upon hearing a familiar yet beautiful voice.

"Clear!" Emily Prentiss' voice rang out.

"Clear," Agent Hotchner's voice rang out.

"HOTCH!" Reid yelled, as loud as he could, banging on the door. "HOTCHNER!"

"Did you hear that?" Hotcher asked. Reid could envision him holding up his hand.

"CLOSET!" Reid yelled. "HALLWAY!"

Footsteps came pounding towards the door and there was silence, before someone simply opened the door.

Feeling stupid, Reid blushed. "I thought he locked it."

"From the outside. Are you alright? Do you need medical attention?" Hotch asked. "Is Derek with you?"

"I'm fine, no, and he took Derek to the hospital."

"To the hospital?" JJ asked, coming back over. "All are clear. Thank god you're alright," she said to Reid.

"He likes to take one person to the hospital and hold the other one over them while he forces the person to lie to the authorities. I'm guessing he had to do that when he was younger. Anyway, you need to find Derek. He'll probably be at -" with that, Agent Hotchner's phone rang and Hotch looked at the unknown number before motioning for silence.

"Agent Hotchner? This is the Amsterdam local hospital. We have you as emergency contact for Derek Morgan?"

"That's correct," Hotch said.

"We need you to come sign a few forms. Can you do that?"

"Of course. I'm on my way." Hotch hung up the phone. "We need to get back to the car. Jason's in there. We're going to the safe house first. Prentiss, I want you to come with me to the hospital, and JJ, stay at the safe house with the kids, Reid, and Jason."

"Absolutely," JJ responded. Prentiss gave Reid a hug before they got into the car.

"Morgan is going to lie to you," Reid said as he got in, nodding at Jason. "Morgan is going to tell you that he's fine. That he wants to do this. That he trusts the lawyer, etc, etc. He'll even tell you the same thing if the lawyer leaves the room. The lawyer will likely suggest that you have one-on-one contact. He'll know that."

"We know that's all a lie, we can arrest the lawyer on the spot. He's from America so we can bring him back to be prosecuted."

"I know that," Reid said, "But for Morgan's sake…" he let out a breath. "If you arrest the lawyer then and there, Morgan still won't go with you. He'll be too worried about me and the potential contacts the lawyer claims to have in the system. Also, the lawyer claimed that he knew where our families lived and could threaten them, however I believe that to be false."

"So what's our best option?" Hotch asked.

Reid frowned. "Let's do something like this…" he quietly outlined his plan to the car.

* * *

Morgan groaned as he laid in the hospital bed. The man had really outdone himself this time. While nothing was officially broken, Morgan ached all over. What's more, he knew that the man had Reid at his mansion and there was nothing Morgan could do about that.

 _Yet_.

He was frantically trying to come up ways he could be open and honest with Hotchner. Hotch already knew that he was a prostitute and had been assaulted against his will. He just hoped he could get away from the lawyer, and get Reid to freedom.

He wasn't sure he was worth caring about himself, anymore.

The door opened and his former boss stepped in. He sighed and looked over at the wall where the lawyer was idly reading a book.

"I'm surprised that you are here while only being a lawyer," Hotchner said, nodding at Derek. Derek smiled a bit, sensing Hotch had a game plan. _I have to trust him,_ Derek thought, _he's my boss._

"I'm not just a lawyer. I'm an advocate for the brothel," the man said. "I represent all of our clients. I take it you'll want to talk to Derek." He smiled and turned to Derek. "Derek, you really need to remove him from your next of kin as that trumps the restraining order."

Derek rolled his eyes. The man ignored him and continued. "I'll be back in awhile. I need to get some coffee."

Hotch looked at Derek, studying him. Derek looked exhausted, as Reid had said, yet determined. "So go ahead," Derek said quietly, "Just sign the paper saying that I'll be treated and it'll be fine."

Hotch came over to the chair next to Derek and sat down. "Derek."

"Hotch." Derek stared at him. "Why haven't you signed the release papers and just left? The case is over. You found me. You found Reid. We work for a brothel now." His voice held a bitter and broken tone. "I know you'd never take me back to the team and there's no point in me going back to America. I have nothing there."

"Not even your family?" Hotch questioned.

"Don't bring the team into this -"

"Your _other_ family," Hotch said.

"Don't. Don't mention them," Derek responded.

"He doesn't have the power he thinks he does, Derek."

Derek frowned. "The lawyer?" He laughed bitterly. "I'm a profiler, Hotch. I know that. I may not work for the FBI but I've kept up my skills." He sighed. "He says he knows where my family lives, he has Reid… God Hotch. I don't want to be here, but I feel like I can't leave."

Hotch fought to keep a neutral expression, relieved that Derek was willing to consider leaving - although truthfully, he'd have kidnapped him if necessary. "The lawyer thinks he has me on a hook, and Reid probably thinks I'm hooked on the lawyer's words and believe them. While I know he does have power, I also know where that power is. Hotch, he doesn't have any contacts in this hospital."

"He doesn't?"

"No. Why do you think he's been sitting at my bedside the whole time? Normally he leaves us here. This time he's staying here because he doesn't want me to talk to anyone without him."

"So why leave you here with me alone?"

"One of two reasons. He's going to punish me for talking if he thinks I talked. Alternatively, if he doesn't think I've talked, he's going to reward me… not sure which is worse. But Hotch - he has Reid. Please - you have to find Reid."

"He doesn't have Reid. We have Reid and the kids in a safe house. Only the inner circle: Rossi, Gideon, JJ, Prentiss, know where it's at."

"Thank God." Agent Morgan's shoulders slumped in exhaustion. "Hotch - he's trying to hold me over. I think I have a plan for how we can trap him and get mine and Reid's passport back. Would you be willing to consider it?"

"We can get you a new passport, Derek."

"It's about way more than that," Derek said.

"I know," Hotch said. "What's the plan?"

The lawyer came back twenty minutes later to find Hotchner talking to Derek. "I'm working your resignation through with the FBI now that we have proof you're alive. They're changing your status, and that. But we have to have a passport to formally discharge you."

"I don't see why that's important. You know I'm here and you have my ID or something don't you? Isn't my social enough?" Derek asked. "Come on Hotch, please. I don't want to be bound to them anymore," he said, careful to hold a pleading tone in his voice while smirking at Hotch out of the lawyer's eyesight.

"I know Derek, but you have to understand I'm being stonewalled. They think that you and Reid were abducted and taken to Amsterdam. Since I can't get them on the phone with you at the same time because of the restraining order this is the process we have to go through. Where is your passport if you don't have it right now?"

"I can't tell you that - I don't know. They keep it for me." Derek's shoulders slumped.

The lawyer knocked on the door. "Sounds like I can help. What's going on?"

"I need Derek's passport to formally discharge him from the FBI and he doesn't have it."

The man smiled at Derek. "I have the passports for Reid and Derek."

"Mhm," Hotch said, keeping his expression clear. "Am I allowed to ask a question?"

"Of course. This isn't grade school."

"How did agents Morgan and Reid come to work for you here in Amsterdam?"

"They came to inquire about work in one of our locations. We let them work here. We felt it was a better fit."

"Why do you hold their passports?"

"What are you suggesting, Agent Hotchner? Are you suggesting that they were kidnapped or something? Because-"

"That's not what I am suggesting," Hotch deflected. "I'm just merely wondering."

"Of course we didn't kidnap them."

"Interesting choice of words there - _we_ didn't kidnap them. Does that imply someone else did?" Hotch asked.

"I'm not implying anything. Look, you need to leave. Now."

"No," Derek said. "I want him to stay."

"You wanted to file a restraining order on him, Derek," the man said. "I'd think very carefully about my options if I were you. Changing your mind won't look well in the legal system. And remember what we've talked about," he said, carefully. "Reid will be here soon to _visit_."

"No," Derek said, struggling to get out of bed and pull himself up. Hotch felt his hand go towards his revolver, as if by natural instinct. "He won't."

"What do you mean, he won't? He'll be worried about you won't he?" the lawyer asked, turning towards Derek. "You need to sit."

"I don't listen to you anymore."

"I suggest you do," the man said. "Agent Hotchner, you need to leave. Now."

"No," Derek said. He sat back down on the bed, in too much pain to move further. "I want him to stay."

" _Derek Morgan,_ he's leaving. NOW!" the lawyer said. "You're filing a restraining order against him."

Hotch smiled a bit at Derek. Their plan was working.

"I changed my mind." Derek stood up then. "I am tendering my resignation with the brothel."

"You can't do that. What about your debt? You still owe us over $200,000. We could file a lawsuit against you."

"Do it, then," Derek said. "I'm leaving."

"What about Reid? You can't leave without him. He's still working for us."

Morgan seemed to falter a bit and sit down. "Are you threatening me?" he asked. He was glad Hotch was getting all of this on the tape securely hidden under his belt. "Why else would you be mentioning all of this?"

"Also, we still have your passports. Do you still want to leave now, Morgan?"

"I-"

"What about everything?" The man asked, coming closer to him. "What about everything we've done for you?"

"You mean the work I've been forced to do as a prostitute?" Morgan asked.

"We've never forced anything."

"I quit."

"You can't quit. What about Reid?" the man asked.

"What about him?"

"Actually," Hotch spoke up, his hand on the gun, "There's no need for you to quit, Morgan, since all of those contracts they forced you to sign were null and void."

"That's preposterous. I wrote them myself!"

"They were fully lies. You knew this. You had kids from every nation working for you."

"I still do - it's part of our charm."

"Morgan," Hotch said, upon seeing the man was unarmed, "Technically you're still apart of the FBI. How would you like to help our friend here into some handcuffs?"

Morgan grabbed the cuffs and arrested the lawyer, reciting the rights he knew from memory so well. "Welcome back to America, _bitch_. Now, where's my passport?"

Final chapter coming soon! Remember to check out my new book, _Bait_. It's Reidcentric.


	15. Chapter 15

The man had eventually told him where his passport was, and Morgan had handed him off to the Amsterdam authorities. They were now flying back on the jet to America. Robin, Jason and some of the other American kids were in the backseat.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Reid asked, feeling better after getting a shower. Prentiss was alone, sitting in the bench. She looked up and glanced at Morgan, who was uncharacteristically silent.

At least the Morgan she remembered.

"Feels surreal, you know? Like it's a dream, 'scept it's not." Morgan flashed a thousand-dollar-smile at Reid. "Makes you feel glad we never gave up, huh?"

"Better that the debt isn't real. Easy enough to fall into the thinking that it is, of course," Reid sad. "Especially if you're from like, another country and don't know any better, and it's not like they explain the contracts this well."

"Contracts?" Prentiss asked. She had her ideas, but wanted the boys to feel comfortable talking to her again.

"They force you to sign a contract, saying you owe them a certain amount of money. You can't pay them cash, you have to pay them in hours served. They make adjustments to it all the time. I think the lowest I ever owed them was $150k and I started at two grand."

"It's a very flawed and false system," Reid agreed. "They'll charge you for doing things like, refusing a client, even if they force you to serve them. It's just dumb."

"Couldn't agree more."

* * *

It had been three months since Reid and Morgan were back home. Morgan had gone for awhile to be with his family who were relieved, of course, he was safe. Both had been approved to re-join the FBI the full time.

The man who had abducted them and hundreds of others had been murdered in prison.

Robin and Jason had been placed safely back with their families.

It was currently 9:00 a.m., time to start another workday. Reid smiled at Morgan, "Feels good to be back, doesn't it?"

Reid nodded, "You know it."

* * *

That's the end of this book. Check out my next book, BAIT. Live on the profile now. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
